PeaudeWraith
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE Le conte de Peau-d’âne de Charles Perrault revisité façon SGA. Slash, McShep.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Peau-de-Wraith_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : Le conte de Peau-d'âne de Charles Perrault revisité façon SGA.

**Genre** : conte de fées avec drame, humour, romance et virgin !Roro : j'adore mon Rodney en vierge effarouchée … et puis de toute manière, les Princesses de contes de fées sont toujours pucelles, non ? Donc, je respecte les canons du genre, c'est tout. Slash, McShep.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi ! Un grand merci à Charles Perrault et aux contes de ma mère l'Oye !

**

* * *

**

Il était une fois un Roi …

Son nom était Acastus Kolya.

Certains n'hésitaient pas à dire qu'il était sans aucun doute le plus grand Roi qui ait jamais vécu, ayant ramené, après des années de guerre, la paix dans tout le royaume. Ses voisins le craignaient mais surtout, ils l'enviaient.

C'est que ce grand Roi possédait deux grands trésors : une femme d'une beauté sans égal et l'arme la plus redoutée qui soit.

Un Wraith.

Le Roi avait, lors d'une de ses tentatives de conquête, ramené l'étrange animal. De là où il venait, le royaume de Lantéa, les wraiths étaient légion et détruisaient tout. Bien entendu, le Roi avait promptement décidé que le royaume de Lantéa n'en valait pas la peine et, oubliant tout rêve de conquête, était revenu au Royaume. Il avait juste décidé de ramener de Lantéa ce petit souvenir.

La bête était enchaînée dans la salle du trône, à la vue de tous. Sa simple présence suffisait à calmer les esprits des dignitaires voisins qui, lors de visites au palais, auraient éventuellement maintenu quelques velléités belliqueuses à l'encontre du Royaume et de son actuel dirigeant.

C'est que la chose était terrible. Son apparence certes était humaine mais ses longs cheveux d'argent, filasses et raides, tombant jusqu'à terre, ses dents jaunes et acérées et les cris gutturaux qu'il lançait parfois en tirant sur la chaîne, glaçaient le sang et figeaient sur place les plus braves.

C'était en partie grâce au wraith que le Roi avait obtenu la paix et qu'il la maintenait. C'est que la bête était immortelle ! Il suffisait pour la sustenter de lui fournir une vie. Et parfois, lorsqu'il sentait les tumultes de la révolte gronder dans les campagnes, le Roi faisait capturer quelques meneurs et les offrait au wraith.

Le spectacle était terrible. Les cris de l'effroyables destin des sacrifiés résonnaient dans tous le palais puis le Roi ordonnait que leurs corps sans vie, pauvres momies blanches que le vent pouvait réduire en poussière, soient laissés quelques temps à la vue de tous … au cas où (il était un Roi prévoyant, croyant en la vertu de la « leçon »).

La chose était on ne peut plus efficace, et il fallait bien dire qu'il y avait longtemps maintenant que le wraith ne s'était pas mis un petit quelque chose sous la dent.

Depuis quelques années, le Roi avait en effet trouvé une autre arme : la science.

Tout le monde le sait, la science peut tout, le bien comme le mal. Elle peut libérer l'homme ou l'asservir. Mais encore faut-il la dompter. La science est en effet comme un animal : à l'état sauvage, elle est votre pire ennemie, apprivoisée, elle se donne à vous sans retenue.

Pour son premier mariage, le Roi avait épousé une femme d'une grande beauté. Compagne fidèle, elle lui donna deux beaux enfants, un garçon, Meredith, et une fille, Jeannie. Lorsque sa femme mourut, après plus de 15 années d'hymen sans nuage, emportée par une mystérieuse fièvre, elle fit promettre au Roi de ne prendre pour épouse qu'une femme plus belle qu'elle. Sûre de ses attributs, elle pensait s'assurer ainsi qu'il ne pourrait se remarier et asseoir ainsi son fils sur le trône. Le Roi jura, les larmes aux yeux, et la Reine entre ses bras mourut.

Bien entendu, le Roi se remaria. Il avait été ravi de pouvoir tester le nouveau virus développé par ses scientifiques, appréciant son efficacité. C'était une arme redoutable : l'on pouvait décider qui tomberait malade, juste en identifiant la bonne séquence ADN (le Roi ignorait de quoi il était question mais le mot sonnait bien, surtout s'il sonnait aussi le trépas de ses ennemis personnels).

Oui, la science était réellement une merveilleuse alliée.

Pour respecter le serment qu'il avait fait à sa femme (le Roi était ainsi, sans aucun scrupule mais parfois s'en tenait avec la plus extrême vigueur à certains principes moraux qu'il décidait être supérieurs), il prit pour épouse une femme qui était non seulement encore plus belle que sa première femme mais aussi brillante.

Samantha de la famille Carter était le leader de son équipe scientifique et en fait, c'était elle qui lui avait soufflé le nom de la personne sur laquelle testé le virus (ce n'avait été qu'une simple suggestion, bien entendu).

Ce furent 15 autres années de Gloire pour le couple. Grâce aux talents de stratège du Roi et à l'ingéniosité scientifique de Samantha, le royaume annexa pratiquement toutes les principautés alentours.

Le couple était diaboliquement bien assorti.

Mais le sort est parfois cruel … la belle et fRoide Samantha fit un jour une chute de cheval (non, non, non, il s'agissait bien, je vous assure d'un accident !). Se sachant mourante et se rappelant combien le Roi son époux faisait haute affaire de respecter la parole d'un mourrant, elle lui fit promettre la chose suivante : « promettez moi, mon aimé, de ne donner votre foi qu'à la seule condition que votre choix se porte sur quelqu'un de plus brillant que moi ». Samantha, qui avait confiance en son intelligence il est vrai incroyable, regardait cette promesse comme l'assurance qu'aucune de ses recherches ne seraient réutilisées par une autre scientifique.

Le Roi jura, la reine mourut … et c'est là que commence notre histoire.

… **et un Prince.**

Meredith en était à sa seconde simulation sur l'étrange objet qu'ils avaient trouvé près d'un temple dédié aux Anciens lorsqu'un des hérauts du Roi entra en trombe dans son laboratoire. Bien entendu, il l'ignora. Non pas qu'il ne l'ai pas vu entrer. Non, c'était juste qu'il avait plus urgent à faire. De toute manière, l'homme ne devait pas être là pour lui. Il devait certainement être à la recherche de cette fille, Halley (1), qui avait pris le SGC (Service du Génie (2) Central) en main après le décès de la reine Samantha.

Meredith la trouvait pire que sa marâtre.

Oh, bien entendu, elles étaient toutes deux très belles, blondes comme les blés, avec des yeux de la couleur d'un lac en été, et doté d'un cerveau. Du moins, contrairement à d'autres blondes, elles savaient toutes les deux s'en servir. Fort bien en fait, si l'on en jugeait l'activité florissante du SGC. Mais Meredith s'était toujours senti extrêmement mal à l'aise en leur compagnie … surtout depuis le jour où sa sœur, Jeannie, était morte dans un des nombreux « accidents » qui semblaient émailler la vie quotidienne du SGC (ces accidents arrivaient surtout aux blondes un peu trop jolies ET un peu trop intelligentes).

Depuis ce jour funeste, Meredith avait compris qu'il lui fallait être prudent. Et si jamais la Reine ou Halley ne l'avaient considéré comme un rival (et Meredith n'avait jamais autant remercié le ciel d'être né mâle !) c'était parce que sa brillante intelligence (car il savait qu'il surpassait la reine et sa seconde en toute chose cérébrale), il ne l'avait pas investie dans la recherche scientifique. Il était un passionné … d'histoire. D'archéologie pour être plus exact.

Ne vous méprenez pas cher lecteur ! Meredith était lui aussi un chercheur, lui aussi un scientifique mais sa passion ne concernait ni l'atome, ni les molécules, ou moins encore la génétique. Il aimait par dessus tout l'Art des Anciens.

Ce peuple avait vécu il y avait plus de 10 000 ans de cela. Ils avaient disparu un jour sans laisser de trace laissant derrière eux leur temples. Heureusement pour Meredith, ils étaient peu nombreux ceux qui étudiaient les Anciens. Et heureusement aussi pour lui, tout le monde ignorait que derrière ce que certains appelaient « l'Art des Anciens » se cachait en fait une formidable technologie !

Meredith étudiait donc ce qui semblait être un transporteur de matière (Ah ! Et dire que Halley était persuadée qu'il aimait juste les jolies couleurs et les formes élégantes des objets anciens, quelle idiote !) lorsque le héraut du Roi entra et contre toute attente, lui annonça que le Roi son père voulait le voir de toute urgence.

Meredith faillit en faire tomber le transporteur de matière. C'était un choc ! Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis … et bien depuis la mort de Jeannie, il y avait maintenant 5 ans de cela. En fait, en plus de 20 ans, Meredith n'avait vu son père qu'en deux occasions identiques : des funérailles, celles de sa mère et celles de Jeannie.

C'est donc avec la peur au ventre que le prince se présenta au Roi.

**A suivre …**

(1) Jennifer Halley est le petit prodige que Sam tutore dans l'épisode « Prodige », 419.

(2) Le « génie » désigne aussi un ensemble d'arts ou de techniques. Ainsi parle t-on du génie militaire qui vise l'ensemble des techniques concernant les travaux de déblaiement, de fortification, de l'aménagement des moyens de communication, des transmissions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos adorables reviews !**

**Dédicace : Pour Baya que la muse à quittée (méchante muse !)**

**Brûlant d'un amour extrême, le Roi annonça sa décision au Prince … **

Meredith traversa la salle du trône (son regard évitant soigneusement l'odieuse bête qui était enchaînée là si bien qu'il ne le vit pas jouer avec ce qui restait du bras de son dernier repas) dans un état de profond tourment. C'est qu'après avoir délivré son message, le héraut avait fait une petite grimace et avait décidé d'accompagner Meredith jusqu'à ses quartiers. Là, il avait demandé à ses valets de le « débarbouiller et le rendre un peu plus présentable !», ce qui pour Meredith ne présageait rien de bon.

- Mon père, balbutia Meredith en mettant un pied à terre devant le trône.

Le Roi baissa les yeux vers son fils … et fut étonné de sentir son amour plus exalté que jamais.

Car ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était à lui. « La chair de sa chair », jamais expression ne lui avait paru plus juste. N'était il pas normal que cette personne lui appartienne, corps et âme, puisqu'elle était une partie de lui ? Ne lui avait-il pas donné la vie ? Et ce don inestimable ne devait-il pas à son tour conduire au don le plus admirable ? (4)

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête du Roi depuis la mort de son épouse. Car il voulait respecter le serment qu'il avait fait à la mourante : il ne donnerait sa foi qu'à quelqu'un de plus intelligent qu'elle. Et malheureusement, il n'y avait pas tellement de candidats répondant à cette condition.

Lady Halley était intelligente, certes, mais le roi ne sentait pas en elle la brillance caractérisant le génie. Juste un cerveau, capable et compétent. Et un chouïa dangereux. Il aurait eu trop peur qu'elle ne le tue dans son sommeil. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il s'occupe d'elle un jour ou l'utre … non, il lui fallait quelqu'un d'autre. Et vite (car on le sait, le chagrin n'est digne que s'il est court !)

C'est lors d'un repas avec des dignitaires étrangers que l'idée lui vint de changer, disons, de « cap ». Parmi les dignitaires, se trouvait un grand professeur. Un certain Daniel Jackson, archéologue, qui insistait pour être reçu par le Prince.

- C'est, Votre Majesté, d'une importance capitale, avait dit Jackson.

La curiosité du Roi avait été attisée par cette demande. Il avait lui-même pratiquement oublié qu'il avait un fils et dans ces conditions, s'étonnait que quiconque puisse vouloir s'entretenir avec lui.

- Le Prince a une maîtrise inouïe de la technologie des Anciens, avait expliqué Jackson, et j'aimerais réellement m'entretenir avec lui de ses dernières recherches sur les pièces trouvées dans le Temple de Hoff. Si je pouvais --

Mais le Roi n'avait pas vraiment écouté le reste du monologue. Le mot « technologie » avait allumé dans son esprit une flamme nouvelle. Une flamme qui ne demandait qu'un peu de combustible pour être alimentée. Il força son plus beau sourire (en fait, lorsqu'il souriait, il faisait généralement plus peur qu'autre chose mais aucun courtisan n'avait jamais osé lui dire) et se pencha, amicalement, vers l'archéologue.

- Oh, vraiment, de la technologie, avait il susurré, de sa voix la plus charmeuse. Dites m'en un peu plus …

Après avoir laissé le wraith régler le sort du professeur Jackson, le Roi était allé s'informer sur les travaux de son fils. Il avait envoyé sa meilleure espionne, Sora, et elle avait rapidement confirmé les dires du défunt Jackson.

Meredith était en effet brillant, plus que ne l'avait été la reine Samantha, et il était proche de découvrir le secret de la technologie des Anciens ! Une technologie si puissante que l'on disait même qu'elle pouvait détruire des mondes (ce dont le Roi doutait mais cela n'avait pas bien grande importance, il se contenterait volontiers de la destruction des pays voisins qui lui résistaient encore).

Il lui fallait ce pouvoir, _per se_, il lui fallait Meredith. Le seul problème c'était que c'était son fils (et non, le fait qu'il soit de sexe masculin ne le gênait pas plus que cela, après tout, s'il aimait la science, c'était aussi pour les expérimentations, et à vrai dire, il avait hâte de se lancer dans celle-ci).

Le Roi avait alors décidé de demander conseil à un casuiste (3), le prieur Kavanaugh. Ce dernier l'avait écouté patiemment, poussant quelques « huhum » suivis de « Ouiouioui, je vois » mais ses regards erraient souvent du côté du wraith qui semblait bouder, fixant le corps de l'infortuné Jackson, son « petit goûter du mois », avait, avec bonne humeur précisé le Roi lorsqu'il avait fait entrer le casuiste dans la salle du trône.

- Alors ? Avait demandé le monarque une fois qu'il eut exposé toute la situation.

Kavanaugh, son attention capturée par le wraith, avait sursauté mais s'était vite repris.

- Alors, votre Majesté, je ne vois aucune raison qui ne puisse justifier cette … union. Après tout, les plus grands ont cédé à cet appel du sang. Osiris n'a-t-il pas pris sa sœur, Isis, pour épouse ? Les grands se doivent d'épouser des grands … et s'ils ne les trouvent que parmi leur propre famille, ils ne doivent en rien s'en formaliser (5).

Le Roi claqua dans ses mains, tout heureux d'avoir reçu l'aval d'un homme d'Eglise.

- Parfait ! Que l'on m'amène mon fils ! Lança t-il à l'un des hérauts qui se trouvait dans la salle du trône.

Et c'est ainsi que le malheureux Meredith avait été informé le soir même de la décision de son père de le prendre comme légitime compagnon, devant Dieu et les Hommes.

… **qui désespéré, alla demander conseil, à la fée, sa marraine.**

Meredith devait être aussi blanc que le terrible wraith de son père.

Son père …

L'homme qui voulait --

Il ne termina pas sa pensée et se précipita (pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois !) dans son cabinet de toilette pour y vider son malheureux estomac. Il revint dans sa chambre, marchant comme un vieillard et s'écroula de tout son long sur le lit (il n'était pas contre quelque clichés princiers, après tout, il avait le droit de se sentir effondré, non ?).

_OhParlesAncêtres_ ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Son père lui avait donné la nuit pour lui donner une réponse, mais Meredith avait bien senti que la réponse que le Roi attendait était un « oui ». Quelque chose lui disait qu'un « non » ne l'arrêterait pas dans son projet.

Ok, il lui fallait … du temps, c'est ça, il fallait juste qu'il gagne du temps, temps nécessaire pour que son génie trouve une solution (ce dont il ne doutait aucunement). Humpf, ok, c'était bien beau, mais il fallait déjà qu'il trouve une solution pour gagner du temps, non ?

Ah, si seulement Jeannie était toujours là, elle avait été bien pire que lui lorsqu'il s'était s'agit de trouver des ruses pour -- minute, qui avait-elle été voir lorsqu'elle avait voulu punir ce garçon qui avait tiré ses tresses (elle avait alors eu 13 ans mais avait déjà été une véritable petite peste ! Le pauvre gamin n'avait eu aucune chance …) ?

Leur marraine. Oui, c'était ça ! Elle était allée voir leur marraine.

Comme tout enfant princier qui se respecte, Meredith et Jeannie avaient reçu en baptême plusieurs dons de leur marraine, une fée (la lignée des McKay était très attachée à cette sorte de tradition). Meredith ne se rappelait pas d'elle (et encore moins de la nature des dons qu'il avait reçus) mais il se souvenait en revanche de l'endroit où elle habitait pour y avoir conduit Jeannie toutes les fois où elle voulait régler son compte à un des garçons avec qui elle sortait (ou justement, ne voulait plus sortir). Les sorts que lui préparait la fée n'étaient jamais bien méchants, mais toujours fort embarrassants pour le pauvre hère qui en était la victime.

Meredith attendit donc que la nuit tombe et se faufila hors du palais.

* * *

La fée habitait dans une des grottes bordant la forêt magique du Royaume. Non pas que Meredith apporte une grande importance à ses histoires idiotes de forêts hantées par des créatures mystérieuses (il était après tout un scientifique et donc doté d'un esprit on ne peut plus cartésien et les créatures mystérieuses ne rentraient pas dans les canons de la pensée cartésienne, point) mais il se sentait néanmoins mal à l'aise comme si des milliers d'yeux l'observaient. Il frissonna. Ridicule. Il était vraiment pathétique … Il soupira et se faufila entre les arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère l'entrée de la grotte.

Cette dernière était faite (comme il se doit) de la nacre la plus pure et les reflets que la lampe de Meredith créaient sur les parois le laissèrent sans voix (ainsi que la partie cartésienne de son cerveau …). Il allait frapper à la porte de corail qui se trouvait devant la grotte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit …

… sur un petit bonhomme échevelé qui jura dans sa barbe (du moins Meredith pensait qu'il s'agissait de jurons car il ne reconnut pas la langue que l'homme employait).

_- Hergot,_ petit _sráč_ ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

- Hu, désolé, fit Meredith, mais j'aimerais parler à ma marraine, la fée. C'est pour une urgence.

L'homme stoppa immédiatement ses gesticulations. Il réajusta ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez et plissa les yeux, examinant Meredith de la tête aux pieds.

- Votre marraine, hein, dit il. Désolé, elle n'habite plus ici. Elle m'a vendu la grotte et cédé les droits sur tous ses sorts il y a maintenant près de dix ans. Allez, ouste et bonsoir !

Et avec ça, il claqua la porte au nez d'un Meredith éberlué …

**A suivre ...**

(3) Le casuiste est un théologien qui, par profession, résout les cas de conscience. Dans le conte de peau d'Âne, le Roi en consulte un qui lui dit que "l'affaire (entendre le maraige avec sa fille) peut se faire".

(4) Comme vous le savez sans doute, l'inceste est au centre du conte de Peau-d'âne.

(5) La mythologie gréco-romaine (Zeus-Jupiter a épousé sa sœur Hera-Junon) et surtout égyptienne regorgent de couples incestueux frères-sœurs (couples Chou-Tefnut, Geb-Nut, Seth-Nephtys) ce qui expliquent certainement le caractère incestueux de la lignée des Ptolémée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Où il est question de robes couleurs de temps, de lune et de soleil …**

Meredith recouvra ses esprits rapidement et se mit à battre furieusement du poing sur la porte … qui finit par se rouvrir si brusquement qu'il faillit frapper le petit bonhomme.

Ce dernier fixait Rodney, visage fermé (et un rien constipé, pensa Meredith) et bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Alors ? Finit-il par demander.

Meredith fronça les sourcils.

- Alors quoi ?

Sous ses petites lunettes cerclées, la paire d'yeux bleus du petit bonhomme roula vers le ciel.

_- Ježíš Kristus_ ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je suppose que plus vite nous réglons votre petit problème et plus vite je peux retourner me coucher.

- Oh. Oui, bien sûr vous avez raison … répondit Meredith.

Le silence s'installa.

- Et _dooooonc_, le problème est … ? S'impatienta le petit homme.

C'était que brusquement Meredith se sentait mal à l'aise. Dire à votre marraine que vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour échapper à un mariage forcé avec votre propre père était déjà assez difficile mais l'annoncer à un total inconnu c'était tout simplement … humiliant.

Un petit _tap-tap_ le sortit de ses pensées. Le petit bonhomme tapait du pied, signe d'une imminente explosion. Meredith se lança donc :

- LeRoimonpèreveutm'épouseretjenesaispascommentfairepourlerepousser.

Voilà, il l'avait dit ! Meredith soupira tant il était soulagé.

Les yeux du petit bonhomme s'écarquillèrent avant de se durcir.

- Je vois, annonça t-il enfin. Bien sûr, la chose aurait été plus compréhensible avec quelques virgules et autres pauses salvatrices mais je suppose que vue la situation, votre … comment dirais-je … confusion, est bien compréhensible. Entrez et voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous.

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Meredith. Il lança un regard bienveillant autour de lui et une fois la porte de corail refermée, tous les esprits de la forêt reprirent leur garde vigilante.

* * *

Meredith se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'insister. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ainsi qu'il s'imaginait l'intérieur d'une fée.

Tout y était rouge. De longues tentures aux drapés compliqués étaient tendues le long des murs, couvrant les portes. A terre, se trouvait une multitude de tapis (si épais que Meredith ne voyait même plus ses pieds) recouverts de coussins. Le tout dans un dégradé de carmin qui donnait vaguement la nausée.

On aurait dit un lupanar.

Meredith leva un sourcil réprobateur vers sa « fée ».

Comprenant le message, le petit bonhomme prit un air outragé.

- Hey, je suis un honnête commerçant, je --

Il fut interrompu par une voix féminine.

- Radechounet ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais je t'attends depuis -- oh, tu as de la visite ?

Blonde évidemment.

Et nue (Meredith était fasciné par la petite danse qu'exécutaient les deux seins, lourds et charnus, à chaque fois que la jeune femme bougeait).

- Et bien Radechounet, tu ne me présentes pas ?

« Radechounet » ronchonna un moment dans sa barbe mais obtempéra. D'un geste de la main, il désigna Meredith.

- Mara, le Prince, Prince, Mara, bon et maintenant si nous examinions les –

- Oh ! Un Prince ! Comme c'est … _charmant_.

Et avec ça, elle éclata de rire, ravie de son petit jeu de mot.

Mara claqua des mains comme une petite fille (quoiqu'aucune petite fille que Meredith connaisse ne possède d'aussi volumineux attributs … comment faisait-elle pour dormir sur le ventre ?).

- Alors, que pouvons nous pour vous ? C'est que Radechounet et moi, nous faisons tous les deux commerces de nos … _charmes_ (ce jeu de mot, pas plus fin que le premier, élicita un nouveau gloussement et une nouvelle samba poitrinaire). La seule différence, c'est que les miens sont TOUJOURS plaisants, susurra t-elle à l'oreille de Meredith.

Radechounet leva les yeux au ciel et décolla (au sens littéral du terme) Mara de Meredith.

- Il est ici pour _mes_ charmes.

- Oh, dommage, répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Et quel est son problème ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, son père veut juste le mettre dans son lit, répondit distraitement Radechounet (Meredith se demandait si s'était son vrai nom) qui farfouillait dans ce qui lui tenait lieu de bibliothèque (rouge bien entendu).

- _Ooooooh_, le pauvrichounet ! S'exclama Mara (Ok, Meredith avait sa réponse et chercha à quoi pouvait bien correspondre le chounet du petit bonhomme).

- Oui, oui, oui, le pauvre petit, ah ! Voilà.

Il parcourut un vieux parchemin, soupira et le lança dans un panier plein de papiers.

- Votre système de classement laisse un peu à désirer, fit remarquer Meredith qui, curieux, examinait les différents ouvrages et parchemins amoncelés dans et _à côté_ de la bibliothèque.

Sa seule réponse fut un grognement inarticulé de la part de "Radechounet".

Meredith soupira et s'installa sur l'un des poufs.

* * *

Radechounet passa ce qui semblât être des heures à fouiller de fond en comble la bibliothèque, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que Mara réapparaisse (vêtue d'une longue chemise transparente qui accentuait ses formes bien plus que ne le faisait sa nudité) avec un plateau.

- Vous devriez boire et manger un peu. Toi aussi Radechounet, tu sais bien que tu travailles mieux le ventre plein. Et aussi après une bonne séance de …

Elle fit danser ses sourcils de manière entendue et se mit à rire, puis elle déposa le plateau sur une table basse et servit Meredith. Le thé était chaud et sucré. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Merci.

- Oh de rien mon lapin (Meredith n'était pas sûr de préférer Lapin à pauvrichounet). Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Demanda Mara qui grignotait un gateau.

- N'importe quoi … je veux juste gagner un peu de temps … ne pas lui dire oui, ne pas lui dire non, vous voyez.

Mara hocha la tête mais le vague dans ses yeux laissait clairement voir qu'elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Et sans savoir très bien pourquoi, Meredith raconta à Mara son entrevue avec le Roi, son père.

- Huuuuum, fit Mara. Si vous aviez été une fille, je vous aurais conseillé de lui demander l'impossible. Vous ne lui dites oui que s'il consent à vous donner quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais se procurer, comme par exemple … elle fit claquer ses doigts, une robe couleur de temps ! Ou … ou de Lune. Oh, non, je sais, couleur de soleil. Certainement aucun tailleur ne pourra la confectionner. J'adore les robes, mais Radechounet me préfère _sans_, ce qui --

Un rapide claquement de doigts leur fit à tous les deux tourner la tête.

- Mais oui, c'est ça : une robe couleur de temps ! S'exclama Radechounet.

Mara fut sur ses pieds en un instant. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Radechounet et l'embrassa (goulûment pensa Meredith).

- Oh, Radek ! Tu veux bien m'acheter une robe, c'est vrai ? J'en veux une avec de la dentelle, beaucoup de dentelles, et des rubans, en satin bien sûr et --

- _Tstststs_ ma gazelle, tu sais bien qu'un rien t'habille.

Radek (c'était donc ça son vrai nom !) avait appuyé sur le mot _rien_ et Mara soupira.

- Je me disais aussi …

Elle se rassit en boudant et engouffra deux autres pâtisseries.

- Humpf, de toute manière ma toute belle si tu continues à t'empiffrer ainsi, je doute que tu puisses entrer dans une robe … la taquina Radek.

Mara lui tira la langue.

- Moui, bon, revenons en à notre affaire, maugréa Radek en arrangeant ses lunettes. L'idée est bonne, excellente, que dis-je parfaite. Mais bien entendu, il ne peut être question de robe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Après tout, si son père veut l'épouser, une robe ça peut être une bonne idée, proposa Mara.

Elle fut immédiatement foudroyée par deux paires d'yeux bleus.

- Ok, je me tais (et elle se jeta, dépitée, sur un autre gâteau).

- Non, le Roi aime la technologie, parfait, ce sera l'objet de notre petit défi : qu'il vous construise un objet capable de changer l'été en hiver, l'automne en printemps, bref, de changer le temps. Voilà, dites lui qu'avant que vous consentiez à son … amour, il vous faut un tel objet. Pour ce que je sais du SGC, leurs joujoux sont plutôt du genre qui explose, il devrait donc s'écouler un long moment avant qu'ils ne parviennent à créer une telle machine, si tant est qu'ils y arrivent tout court ! _Aaaah_, je suis un génie, et le génie a besoin … de réconfort, allez ouste Prince, vous avez assez troublé ma nuit !

Meredith fut promptement mis dehors (il avait encore sa tasse de thé fumant à la main) et bien que la porte de corail fut fermée, il pouvait clairement entendre les gloussements de Mara. Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes du palais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est le cœur battant que Meredith consentit à la décision de son père à la condition qu'il lui fasse un présent, rien de bien extraordinaire : une machine pouvant changer le temps.

Le silence qui suivit sa demande pesait si lourd que pendant un moment Meredith se demanda si le plafond du palais ne leur était pas tombé dessus. Il avait en tous les cas du mal à respirer comme si un grand poids lui comprimait la poitrine.

* * *

Le Roi n'aimait pas les surprises. Il aimait que les choses se passent comme il les avait décidées. Il plissa les yeux. Meredith se tenait devant lui, tête baissée.

Le Roi descendit de son trône et s'approcha de son fils. Il prit son menton dans sa main gantée et releva son visage vers lui.

Oh oui, il était exquis. Les yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, les cils qui les bordaient étaient longs, comme ceux d'une fille, et sans fard, les joues étaient cependant délicatement empourprées … et sous la longue tunique brune, quels trésors se cachaient encore ?

Le Roi sentit une étrange passion l'enflammer et, emporté par son désir, accorda son souhait à Meredith.

* * *

Contre toute attente, le Roi ne mit guère plus de 48 heures à satisfaire les souhaits de son futur époux. Et c'est avec effroi que Meredith fut témoin des essais du prototype.

Le Roi commanda tout d'abord une tornade (qui dévasta une bonne centaine de champs cultivés) puis une averse de grêle (qui finit de détruire ce que la tornade avait épargné) avant de faire enfin revenir le soleil.

Meredith fixait les dégâts, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés. Il était complètement bouleversé : il était responsable de ça …

Le Roi observait ses réactions qu'il prit pour de la fascination (et non du dégoût) et en fut tout ému. Enhardi par la preuve de ce qu'il estimait être de l'amour (à tout le moins de la satisfaction), le Roi prit son fils dans ses bras …

… et l'embrassa.

… **Et d'une peau-de-wraith.**

- VOUS DEVEZ M'AIDER ! Hurlait Meredith qui postillonnait sur Radek, ecnore sous le choc du baiser que lui avait donné son père (sur la bouche ! Avec la langue !).

Radek ôta ses lunettes, fit une grimace et les essuya sur sa manche avant de les reposer sur son nez.

- Avez-vous essayé … hum, euh. Il claqua ses doigts. Une machine qui --

- NON PLUS D'IDEES TECHNOLOGIQUES ! Ces … ces fous au SGC ne semblent capables que de produire des armes de destruction massive ; à moins que ce ne soit tout simplement mon cher père qui ne voit en ces machines que des armes de destruction.

Radek fronça les sourcils.

- Même une machine pour attraper la lune. C'est romantique promettre la lune à l'être aimé, comment cela pourrait-il être dangereux ?

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel.

- Que croyez vous qu'il se passe lorsque vous déplacez la lune, gros malin !

Meredith s'écroula sur le petit pouf rouge.

- Toutes les villes en bord de mer seraient victimes d'un tsunami.

- Oh, fâcheux, en effet. Et une machine à --

Meredith le stoppa net.

- Non, plus de trouvailles stupides _et_ dangereuses ! Trouvez autre chose ! Comment se peut-il que ma marraine, qui était une vraie fée, elle, ne vous ait pas laissé un sort capable de m'aider ?

- Pourquoi pas la peau de cette affreuse bête qui fait peur à tout le monde, annonça Mara qui se faisait tranquillement les ongles allongée sur le canapé (plus exactement affalée sur le canapé, et toujours nue). Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être dangereux, au contraire, cela débarrassera le royaume de son plus terrible danger. Sa jolie frimousse se mua en une affreuse grimace. Et en plus, ça sentira moins mauvais dans le palais … elle sourit, montrant une rangée de petites dents, blanches comme autant de petites perles fines.

- Mais jamais mon père n'acceptera de sacrifier son wraith ! Il tient à cette bête comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a assis son pouvoir fit remarquer Meredith.

Radek qui, vexé par la remarque du Prince avait plongé son nez dans un énorme grimoire le referma brusquement.

- Mais justement, la voilà la solution ! Demandez la peau du wraith en échange de votre main. Votre père ne pourra que refuser et vous serez ainsi libéré de votre serment.

Meredith ouvrit la bouche pour dire combien il trouvait cette idée comme les autres complètement stupide mais il la referma avec un clap sonore. Après réflexion, ça pouvait marcher. Son père considérait le wraith comme une sorte d'animal familier. Il ne le mettrait jamais à mort pour lui, n'est-ce pas ! Il ne l'aimait pas à ce point.

Il se précipita sur Radek qu'il serra contre lui.

- Oui ! Ca peut marcher, non, non, non, pensée positive : ça va marcher. Encore merci.

Et il sortit en courant.

- Humpf, c'est même pas drôle, c'est moi qu'il aurait du embrasser, après tout c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée, ronchonna Mara.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma toute belle, maintenant que nous sommes sûrs de ne pas revoir notre inopportun Prince, je vais passer toutes mes soirées à t'embrasser.

Et cette fois, Meredith ne fut pas le témoin (si ce n'est visuel, à tout le moins auditif) des ébats qui se tinrent derrière la porte de Corail. Il fallut le bruit de coups furieux frappés contre la dite porte au plein cœur de la nuit pour mettre fin aux jeux amoureux.

Un Radek absolument fou de rage ouvrit la porte …

… Sur un Meredith qui portait dans ses bras la dépouille du wraith.

Radek soupira, se frotta les yeux et laissa entrer le malheureux prince.

**A suivre ….**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Merci pour vos gentilles reviews_.**

**Fuyant la Conjugale Loi (6) …**

Jamais Meredith n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de désespoir. Cette fois, il était vraiment perdu. Il ne pouvait plus reculer n'est-ce pas ? Il avait donné sa parole et il devait maintenant la respecter.

Il allait épouser son père.

Il avait pourtant cru que demander au Roi de sacrifier le wraith suffirait à calmer ses ardeurs, mais il n'en avait rien été, au contraire …

Meredith ferma les yeux et laissa la scène rejouer devant lui.

Il avait juste eu le temps de faire un brin de toilette (il empestait toujours le patchouli lorsqu'il revenait de chez Radek) lorsque son père l'avait fait appeler. Il était entré d'un pas assuré dans la salle du trône et, confiant pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, avait gardé la tête haute, fixant son père droit dans les yeux, lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa demande.

* * *

Ce que Meredith, qui se lamentait sur son sort sur le pouf rouge de Mara et versait de chaudes larmes dans le giron de ladite demoiselle, ignorait, c'était que justement cette toute nouvelle assurance chez son fils qui avait fini de convaincre le Roi qu'il faisait le bon choix.

Il y avait tant de promesse dans le regard que Meredith avait levé sur son père : de la détermination, la flamme naissante d'une passion.

Il lui fallait cette flamme, cette vie. Cette âme …

Et comme l'amour violent ne connaît pas de raison, le Roi n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. A peine Meredith avait-il eu fini de parler qu'il avait sauté de son trône, prit l'arme d'un garde et l'avait passé à travers le corps du wraith.

* * *

- Là, là, ça va aller mon lapin, ça va aller. Radek ! Fais quelque chose ! Le pauvre, il ne peut quand même pas … épouser son propre père, s'insurgeait Mara qui réconfortait Meredith en lui caressant gentiment le dos.

Radek leva les bras en l'air en signe d'exaspération et lança un des jurons dont il était friand, puis il s'écroula sur un fauteuil et croisa les bras.

- Radek … menaça Mara.

- Quoi ? Quoi ! Hein, ce n'est pas de ma faute si le Roi est plus épris qu'un adolescent en pleine puberté. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ! En fait, je ne vois qu'une solution …

- Laquelle ? S'enquit Mara.

- L'exil, répondit Radek dans un soupir.

… **le Prince se réfugie en un pays lointain.**

Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, Radek raccompagna Meredith au palais et lui exposa son plan.

- Que je quitte le royaume ? Mais … pour aller où ? Et faire quoi ? Je … je suis un chercheur, un scientifique, je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

- Non, non, non, vous ne pourrez en aucun cas exercer vos talents. Votre père vous retrouverait tout de suite ! Il n'y a pas tant que cela de scientifiques en dehors du SGC. Il vous faudra vous débrouiller autrement.

Radek avait tiré un immense coffre au milieu de la chambre de Meredith et le remplissait de linge, de petits pots d'onguent et de produits de toilette. Sa main s'arrêta un moment sur la terrible machine qui permettait de jouer avec les saisons. Il réfléchit puis haussa les épaules et la fourra avec le reste des affaires de Meredith.

Il sortit ensuite une baguette magique de dessous son manteau et l'agita devant le coffre en marmonnant d'étranges incantations. Un trou s'ouvrit dans le sol. Comme s'il s'agissait de la gueule d'un animal, le trou fit un bruit de succion et avala le coffre.

- Et voilà annonça Radek à un Meredith bouche bée.

- Mais … mais vous êtes une fée ! Une _vraie_ fée ? Bredouilla Meredith qui fixait la baguette magique.

Radek le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Ai-je jamais prétendu le contraire ?

- Mais … mais …

- Mais quoi ? Votre marraine en avait assez de ce royaume et je dois dire que je commence à la comprendre. Vous pensez qu'une fée confierait ses affaires et sa clientèle à un vulgaire mortel ?

- Euh … mais Mara ?

- Quoi Mara, grommela t-il. C'est une fée elle aussi … dans sa partie. Elle est en fait plus douée que moi, elle fait souvent des miracles. Bien, vos affaires sont prêtes !

Meredith regarda le sol devant lui.

- Vous voulez parler de celles que mon parquet vient d'engouffrer ?

Radek, toujours souriant, hocha la tête. Il tendit sa baguette magique à Meredith.

- Je vous la confie. Vos affaires vous suivront où que vous alliez. Pour faire apparaître votre coffre, il vous suffira de frapper la terre de la baguette.

Meredith prit la baguette entre ses mains, surpris : comment un simple morceau de bois pouvait-il recéler le moindre pouvoir ? C'était complètement contraire à toutes les règles scientifiques connues !

- Plume de phénix, répondit Radek comme s'il avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Meredith. Efficace. J'ai un ami, Godric, qui ne jure que par elle pour ses baguettes. Il m'a fait don de celle-ci (8). Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un bon déguisement … huhum.

Radek remarqua la peau du wraith qui se trouvait sur une chaise. Il la prit dans les mains et l'examina. L'équarisseur avait fait un beau travail, tout y était, le visage, les longs cheveux … La chose avait été grande, au moins deux bons mètres de haut. Ce qui signifiait une bonne surface de peau.

Et une idée germa dans le cerveau de Radek.

_Humoui_, cela pourrait marcher … Il se tourna vers Meredith qui, assis sur le lit, tenait toujours la baguette dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de sa seule protection contre les malheurs que ce monde faisait pleuvoir sur lui.

Radek sourit. Il était une fée après tout et il était en son pouvoir (certains diraient de son devoir) de faire en sorte que les Princes épousent de belles Princesses. Sauf que Radek n'était pas, contrairement à ses pairs, du genre traditionnel. Il détestait en fait tout ce qui de loin ou de près se rapportait à la tradition. Il était un non-conformiste et justement, il sentait dans l'histoire du pauvre Meredith toutes les prémisses d'une histoire loin, très loin des idées reçues et du politiquement correct.

Oui, il allait aider Meredith à échapper à son dépravé de père et à trouver l'amour. A sa façon … Et si le Conseil des Fées lui faisait quelques remontrance sur le choix du promis, il pourrait toujours arguer qu'avec un prénom pareil, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait confondu Meredith avec une pauvre Princesse en détresse. Les membres du Conseil étaient si stupides qu'elles n'y verraient que du feu !

- Prenez ça, dit-il à Meredith en lui tendant la peau du wraith.

Instinctivement, Meredith recula, refusant de toucher l'affreuse dépouille.

Radek soupira.

- Prince, la seule manière de vous cacher de votre père est de vous rendre dans la seule contrée qui a toujours osé lui résister et qui aujourd'hui encore, est libre de son terrible joug. Ce pays s'appelle Lantéa. C'est de sa dernière campagne militaire là-bas que le Roi a ramené le wraith. Il y a maintenant une dizaine d'années de cela, la Reine Elisabeth de Weir a éliminé la menace wraiths. Pour vous rendre méconnaissable, car votre père a en Lantéa de nombreux espions, vous vous cacherez dans cette peau. L'homme est ainsi fait que lorsqu'il croise un masque effroyable, il ne croit pas qu'il puisse renfermer rien de beau.

A contrecœur mais pressé par le temps (dehors les premières lueurs du jour pointaient et il avait promis de se présenter à son père dès l'aube), Meredith, sous une longue tunique blanche, passa la peau du Wraith. Elle était lourde mais chaude. Au moins, il n'aurait pas froid ! mais c'était là sa seule consolation, car le peau sentait horriblement mauvais : une odeur écœurante de corps en décomposition …

Meredith était à peine sorti du palais que le Roi l'alla faire chercher. Las, le héraut revint avec la triste nouvelle : le prince avait disparu. La colère du Roi fut immense (et le héraut eut de la chance que le wraith ait été tué car sinon, il lui aurait sans nul doute, servi de petit déjeuner). Il fit fouiller tout le château, en vain. Il demanda à son armée de fouiller chaque maison, chaque grenier, chaque étable … mais sans succès.

Nul ne savait ce qu'était devenu le Prince.

**A suivre …**

(7) Expression utilisée par Charles Perrault dans l'original de la version du conte (1615) et désignant le mariage.

(8) Il s'agit bien entendu de Godric Gryffondor ! Un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Je n'ai lu aucun des livres de la série HP mais bon, je suis sûre que Radek ne pourrait qu'être un grand ami de Gryffondor, vous ne croyez pas ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Le Prince travesti en souillon …**

Radek lui avait conseillé, pour rejoindre Lantéa, de passer par la forêt.

- Votre père vous fait certainement déjà rechercher, lui avait dit Radek. Si vous passez par la forêt, vous n'aurez rien à craindre.

Meredith avait suivi ce conseil mais … mais, on disait la forêt « hantée » par des esprits maléfiques. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, il n'aurait accordé aucune importance à d'aussi aberrants racontars mais aujourd'hui, il se promenait avec une baguette magique. Une baguette magique, lui ! Il était décidément descendu bien bas …

De toute manière, magiques ou pas, Meredith n'avait jamais aimé les forêts. Trop d'insectes buzzant ici et là (il était effroyablement allergique aux abeilles), trop de racines n'attendant qu'un moment d'inattention de votre part pour vous faire trébucher. Les forêts n'étaient pas faites pour lui et il prenait bien garde à ne jamais s'aventurer dans l'une d'elles.

Il soupira. Les choses avaient changé, tout avait changé … jusqu'à son nom.

Radek avait été on ne peut plus ferme sur ce point.

- Les espions de votre père rechercheront un scientifique, plutôt aisé, répondant au nom de Meredith, lui avait-il rappelé, nous allons donc leur offrir un vagabond, faisant du travail de valet de ferme et --- hum, quel nom devrait on vous donner ?

- Rodney, avait immédiatement répondu Meredith.

- Rodney ?

- C'était le nom de mon arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père. Un illustre savant en son temps. On raconte même qu'il a découvert une Cité voguant sur les flots et qu'il est parvenu à la faire voler !

- Hum, va pour Rodney. De toute manière, il est probable, si les choses fonctionnent comme je le prévois, que personne ne vous adresse directement la parole, et moins encore ne s'intéresse à votre prénom.

Et donc, Meredith marchait dans la forêt. Chaque bruit lui paraissait suspect, chaque passage du vent dans le feuillage le faisait tressaillir. En un mot, il était terrifié. Mais il lui suffisait, pour se redonner du courage, de penser à ce qui l'attendait s'il retournait au palais.

* * *

Ce que Rodney (appelons le désormais ainsi) ignorait, c'était que pour protéger sa charge, Radek avait ordonné aux esprits de la forêt de veiller sur le Prince. Il avait aussi (c'était quelqu'un d'assez manipulateur), fait en sorte que Rodney suive un chemin bien précis, et dès qu'il s'en éloignait un peu, les arbres autour de lui changeaient de place pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. C'est que Radek souhaitait que Rodney fasse la connaissance de quelqu'un … même s'il lui devait lui en coûter quelques menues douleurs.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de marche, Rodney arriva dans une petite clairière. Fourbu, il décida de s'arrêter et de prendre quelques minutes de repos. Il déposa la lourde peau de wraith sur un rocher et s'abreuva au filet d'une petite rivière. C'est alors qu'il entendit des cris.

Il se releva immédiatement, paniqué, persuadé d'avoir été découvert par les gardes de son père et s'attendant à voir ces derniers surgir dans la clairière. Il n'en fut rien. Il n'y avait personne dans cette partie de la forêt sauf lui et --

- Aidez moi !

Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cri, mais d'un véritable appel à l'aide.

Sauf que Rodney, qui avait pourtant regardé partout autour de lui, ne voyait personne.

- Ici, je suis ici ! _Och_. Mais seriez vous aveugle, _lad_ ? Là, près de l'arbre …

Rodney se pencha près de l'un des arbres qui bordait la rivière et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, coincée dans un vulgaire piège à lapin, une petite créature ailée.

- Mais … c'est impossible, c'est … euh, vous êtes quoi au juste ?

La créature poussa un soupir.

- Je suis présentement quelqu'un de prisonnier de cet ignoble piège ! Auriez vous l'amabilité de me rendre la liberté, s'il vous plait ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ?

La créature soupira à nouveau.

- Je suis un ATA.

- Un quoi ?

- Un ATA, un « Ami de Tous les Arbres ». Nous sommes des créatures sylvestres, nous vivons, exclusivement --

- Dans les arbres, le coupa Rodney qui avait sorti un petit canif de sa besace.

- _Bloddy Hell_ ! J'espère que vous savez vous servir de cette chose, se plaignit l'ATA (0).

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous voulez que je vous libère ou pas ?

- Hum, oui, oui, bien sûr … attendez … là, vous pouvez y aller !

Rodney fut surpris de voir l'ATA mettre ses mains devant ses yeux.

- La confiance règne, grommela t-il en coupant les fils qui maintenait le panier du piège à terre.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vous … j'ai juste horreur de la vue du sang. Et comme vous ne semblez pas très adroit.

- Je vois, railla Rodney qui souleva le panier.

L'ATA s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs et effectua quelques loopings avant de revenir vers Rodney.

- _Aaaaah_, merci, merci beaucoup ! Et pour vous remercier …

L'ATA fonça sur Rodney et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, le mordit au poignet.

- _AAAAAAARRRRGH_ ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Rodney tomba à terre. La morsure n'était pas profonde mais saignait abondamment.

- Bravo, grinça Rodney, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas voir le sang, il semblerait que vous aimez le faire couler !

- _Och_, je suis désolé, je pensais que vous saviez ce que j'allais faire.

- Et comment pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe dans le cerveau malade d'une bestiole ailée aux penchants homicides !

L'ATA, qui était perché sur une branche près de la rivière, avait l'air désolé et se tordait les mains.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle les gens mettent ces pièges : pour nous capturer. Notre morsure a le pouvoir de réaliser un vœu de transformation.

- Un vœu de quoi ? Demanda Rodney qui nettoyait, tant bien que mal, la plaie.

- Un vœu de transformation, répéta l'ATA, comme si Rodney était un simple d'esprit. Si vous êtes laid, vous devenez beau : le nez moins gros, les lèvres plus fines, plus grands, plus musclés ; pour les femmes c'est plutôt blondes avec de gros --

- Oui, oui, je crois que j'ai compris.

- Cela ne devrait plus être très long maintenant. 24 heures tout au plus, lui dit l'ATA, tout sourire.

Rodney, qui enroulait un mouchoir autour de son poignet, releva la tête vers l'ATA et pâlit.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne devrait plus être très long ?

- La transformation bien sûr, lui fut-il répondu toujours sur un ton qui le avait le don d'énerver Rodney.

- MAIS JE N'AI RIEN DEMANDE BON SANG DE BON SOIR ! Hurla Rodney.

- _Ttttttt_, vous ne devriez pas vous énerver ainsi, c'est très mauvais pour le cœur et la pression sanguine, répliqua l'ATA, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Dit la créature qui vient de me mordre au sang, grogna Rodney qui avait soudainement, très, très mal à la tête.

- Vous devriez vous allonger, la morsure peut occasionner …

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, balbutia Rodney avant de s'évanouir.

- … une perte de conscience soupira l'ATA en secouant la tête.

* * *

Il avait une migraine de la taille du temple Ancien d'Olésia. Il avait aussi l'impression que le dit temple lui était tombé dessus. C'était ça ou --

- _OhParLesAncêtres_ ! S'écria t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Il se souvenait malheureusement très bien de sa petite mésaventure dans la forêt. Il se mit péniblement à quatre pattes en grognant.

- Saleté d'Acras …

- ATA, répondit une petite voix du tac au tac.

- _RAAAAH_ ! Cria Rodney qui porta la main à sa poitrine pour calmer les battements fous de son coeur. Mais ... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Vous voulez me faire mourir de peur maintenant ?

La créature le regardait, l'air toujours désolé.

- Je ne vous aurais pas laissé seul ! Je connais mes responsabilités, s'indigna t-elle.

- Humf, répondit Rodney.

- Et c'est Carson.

- Pardon ?

- Mon nom. Carson, Carson Becket, des Becket de la forêt de Scottia.

- J'aimerais dire que je suis enchanté mais … non, vraiment.

L'ATA, Carson, observait Rodney comme un aigle observe la proie sur laquelle il va fondre.

- Quoi ? Finit par demander Rodney, un rien agacé.

- C'est euh, étrange. Vous n'avez pas changé.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucun désir de changer quoique ce soit à mon apparence ou à mon anatomie, merci, ronchonna Rodney qui fouillait dans sa besace à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter.

- _Ach_ ! Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionne pas tout à fait comme cela. C'est fascinant, vous savez, notre morsure délivre dans le sang un virus qui, dès qu'il a identifié le souhait de transformation, se --

Un regard noir de Rodney stoppa net l'explication. Carson voleta autour de lui.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une fois lancé, le virus fouille en quelque sorte votre inconscient et apporte le changement désiré, même si ce n'est pas toujours "voulu". La plupart du temps, le dit changement est complètement apparent, c'est pour ça que je me demande vraiment --

- Et bien arrêtez donc de vous demander ! Et aidez moi plutôt à trouver de quoi manger, le coupa Rodney qui était revenu bredouille de sa petite fouille.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, venez, il y a des arbres fruitiers un peu plus loin.

* * *

Rodney passa plusieurs jours avec Carson. L'ATA était d'une compagnie agréable, et plutôt intelligent (lorsqu'il en avait fini avec les morsures). Pendant un moment, Rodney pensa même rester avec lui. Dans la forêt, il avait fini par se sentir en sécurité mais ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps.

Un matin, alors qu'il était en train de cueillir quelques poires, Carson fit irruption dans le verger et lui fonça pratiquement dessus. Il lui fallut bien plusieurs minutes pour calmer la petite créature.

- Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Criait Carson.

- Carson calmez vous. De qui parlez vous ?

- Les … les soldats du Roi, lâcha Carson dans un souffle.

Rodney reprit donc son chemin vers Lantéa, promettant à Carson de revenir le voir … un jour.

Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

… **parvient néanmoins à séduire le fils de la Reine.**

Curieusement, Rodney parvint sans trop de difficulté à entrer dans le royaume de Lantéa. Apparemment, personne n'accordait beaucoup d'attention à un pauvre fou qui se déguisait en wraith.

Cela faisait dix jours qu'il avait fui le palais. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver du travail et un toit. Après, il pourrait attendre …

Radek lui avait dit que son père finirait par se décourager, ou par trouver une femme à épouser.

- … ou mieux encore, avait ajouté Radek, il pourrait se faire assassiner ce qui --

- Radek ! S'était exclamé Rodney.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement son père certes, mais de là à vouloir sa mort ! Non, il attendrait quelques mois, caché, et il reviendrait au palais. Juste quelques mois et son père aurait certainement trouvé de quoi « réchauffer » son lit, selon la charmante expression de Mara.

Juste quelques mois …

* * *

Quatre semaines ! Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'il était devenu homme à tout faire dans une des Métairies de Lantéa et il avait déjà envie de rentrer. Certainement le mariage, même forcé et même avec votre propre père, était moins abominable que … que ça !

Ca, c'était nettoyer l'auge des cochons et retourner le fumier dans l'étable. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la peau de wraith pour sentir mauvais ! Encore qu'il préférât l'odeur du crottin à celle de ladite peau. Une odeur de mort persistante. Au moins, la merde, c'était la vie, non ?

Il devait supporter les quolibets de ces abrutis de valets de pied qui servaient dans la Maison. Lui, n'avait bien entendu pas le droit d'y entrer. Une petite pièce lui avait été attribuée. En fait c'était plus une cabane (en pleine forêt, mais cela ne gênait plus Rodney) qu'une chambre et surtout … elle se trouvait à plus d'1 heure à pied de la Métairie !

Mais se trouver traité comme un pestiféré avait un avantage : il pouvait chez lui, faire ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsque le sentiment de « mal du pays » était trop fort il sortait la baguette magique et en frappait le sol. Son coffre surgissait alors (avec un rot sonore, comme si le sol le régurgitait) et il pouvait se décrasser un peu pour retrouver figure humaine.

Il avait découvert que Radek avait mis la machine à changer le temps dans ses affaires et il s'était appliqué dès lors, à l'améliorer. Ainsi, il pouvait désormais se commander une petite pluie fine ou un soleil éblouissant à l'intérieur de sa cabane (le sol était carrelé, ce dont il était reconnaissant).

* * *

Ce que Rodney ignorait (vous aurez remarqué chers lecteurs, que le Prince ignore bien des choses bien qu'il prétende tout savoir), c'était que la Métairie accueillait en son sein, la Ménagerie royale. Il ne s'agissait que d'oiseaux, de toutes sortes, certains de nos contrées, d'autres plus exotiques. Cette Ménagerie était la fierté du Prince.

Non, non, nous ne parlons pas ici de Rodney, mais du Prince John, héritier du trône de Lantéa, fils de la Reine Elisabeth de Weir.

John avait toujours fait état d'une passion pour tout ce qui volait. Etant enfant, il passait des heures à observer, en compagnie de son frère aîné, le vol des oiseaux sauvages, et le passage des oiseaux migrateurs. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir comme eux étendre les bras et s'envoler ! Cédant à ses caprices d'enfant, la reine avait créé cette Ménagerie.

Et régulièrement, lorsque son âme était en tourment et qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, John venait à la Ménagerie.

Et justement, il était aujourd'hui dans les bois, en route pour la Ménagerie. John aimait les plaisirs simples d'une ballade et il coupait généralement par la forêt pour rejoindre la Ménagerie.

Mais ce jour là ne fut comme aucun autre.

* * *

Rodney s'écroula sur le matelas qui lui tenait lieu de lit. Il était épuisé mais ravi. C'était aujourd'hui son jour de liberté. Tous les serviteurs avaient droit, une fois par semaine, à une journée de libre. Fourbu, Rodney se releva et alla prendre sa baguette. Il frappa le sol et son coffre apparut. Il en sorti serviettes et linge propre, ainsi qu'un peu de savon d'Alep, puis il prit la machine à contrôler le temps.

Il régla la machine pour qu'en même temps, une pluie fine tombe, tiède et légère, et que le soleil éclaire sa sombre cabane, puis il se déshabilla et se mit sous le petit nuage.

L'effet de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles endoloris fit merveille et bientôt, il se détendit.

* * *

John fronça les sourcils, étonné.

La vieille cabane, qui était d'habitude abandonnée, semblait avoir hérité d'un locataire. De la fumée sortait de la petite cheminée et de la lumière filtrait à travers les vieux volets de bois.

Emporté par la curiosité, John s'approcha de la cabane. Il en fit le tour mais tout était si bien verrouillé qu'il n'y pouvait rien voir. Il porta donc l'œil au trou de la serrure …

… et le plus incroyable des spectacles s'offrit à lui.

* * *

Un homme se baignait là. Ou plus exactement se douchait … sous la pluie. Quel était donc ce prodige ?

L'esprit du Prince se fut à peine posé cette question, qu'une autre plus urgente s'imposa : qui était l'homme ?

Ce qu'il en vit, suffit à le subjuguer.

Tout le ravissait : la vive blancheur de la peau, les longs cils dans lesquels le soleil accrochait des arcs en ciel, les formes généreuses … et le plus incroyable petit cul qu'il ait jamais vu ! (le Prince John était un soldat de carrière et son langage était parfois un peu cru).

Un trouble terrible se saisit du Prince. Par trois fois, dans la chaleur du feu qui le transporte, il voulut enfoncer la porte, mais croyant voir un être magique, trois fois par le respect son bras fut arrêté.

_**A suivre …**_

(0) J'espère que vous vous rappelez tous de ce qu'est l'ATA dans la série SGA : il s'agit du gène d'Activation de la Technologie des Anciens (ATA), juste pour que vous compreniez mieux la suite de l'histoire !


	6. Chapter 6

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews !_**

**De la maladie d'amour …**

Lorsque le Prince s'était, finalement, rendu à la Ménagerie, il avait demandé qui habitait la cabane qui se trouvait dans le petit bois conduisant à la Métairie. Il interrogea plusieurs personnes, la responsable de la Ménagerie, la fermière et son époux, leurs enfants, mais n'obtenant que des regards vides et surpris comme réponse à sa simple question, il fallut faire venir un des garçons de ferme pour que celui-ci (tout tremblant) déclare à ses maîtres.

- Ben, c'est la peau-de-wraith.

La fermière était devenue toute pâle. Elle se rappela soudain avoir engagé la sale créature (non point dans un élan charitable mais parce qu'elle savait que seul un mendiant – ou une personne désespérée – aurait accepté de se charger des basses besognes de la ferme). Elle se jeta donc aux pieds du Prince, se tordant les mains de peur, lui demandant pardon, persuadée qu'il allait lui demander de se débarrasser de l'outrageante présence de Peau-de-wraith.

Mais le Prince ne dit rien.

- Votre … votre Majesté, que devons nous faire ? demanda la fermière.

- Prenons une fourche et chassons cette sale bête de nos terres, proposa son époux.

- NON !

Le cri du prince les surprit tant qu'ils sursautèrent tous (et que le fermier rejoignit sa femme par terre, persuadé qu'il venait d'outrager le Prince).

- Non …. Reprit John sur un ton plus calme. Vous ne faites rien, laissez le donc en paix. En fait, ignorez même que nous venons d'avoir cette conversation.

Puis sans un regard pour les fermiers et leur gens, il sortit de la pièce et rejoignit la Ménagerie.

* * *

John soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit. Pour la unième fois.

C'était la première fois que se trouver en compagnie de ses oiseaux bien-aimés n'avait pas calmé son âme. Il était rentré au palais, le cœur plus lourd que jamais.

Il ne cessait de penser à l'homme qui habitait la cabane dans les bois. Peau-de-Wraith … quelle était donc son histoire ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit suite à la longue guerre que Lantéa avait menée contre son terrible ennemi, les wraiths ? Etait-il un de ceux qui pensaient que les wraiths étaient des Dieux et qu'il convenait de les aduler ?

Non, il refusait de croire en cette dernière possibilité. Sa mère lui avait parlé de ces fous qui croyaient que les wraith pouvaient leur garantir une vie éternelle. Oui, des fous, car les wraiths ne savaient faire qu'une chose : prendre la vie et non la donner.

John avait eu une dizaine d'année lorsque son frère aîné, David, avait été tué par un wraith. Il avait été consumé par la bête en quelques minutes. John se souvenait du corps squelettique, du bruit de sa chute sur le sol, de la vision du corps disloqué, presque réduit en poussière. De ce qui avait été son frère quelques instants plus tôt, un être vibrant de vie et de jeunesse. John n'avait dû la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention de Caldwell, alors simple garde dans les armées royales.

Toute sa vie, John avait haï les wraiths et il ne pouvait croire que la personne qu'il avait vue dans la cabane, qui avait fait battre son cœur comme personne n'y était jamais parvenue, soit un adorateur de wraiths.

Mais alors, pourquoi portait-il cette ignoble peau, rappelant à tous l'odieux souvenir d'une guerre contre un ennemi terrible ?

Ce soir là, le Prince s'endormit tard et son sommeil fut troublé par les questions qui enflammaient son esprit.

Et par la vision d'un petit derrière blanc et rond comme l'astre lunaire …

* * *

Et les jours qui suivirent, dans le palais de Lantéa, chacun pouvait entendre les soupirs que poussaient le Prince héritier du trône.

Sa mère, la Reine Elisabeth, se faisait du souci pour son fils. Il était désormais son seul enfant, l'être auquel elle tenait le plus au monde et qui devait (comme le lui rappelait souvent le commandeur de ses armées, le Général Caldwell) monter un jour sur le trône. Elle avait placé en lui non seulement tout son amour mais aussi tous les espoirs d'un peuple que des décennies de guerre avaient laissé meurtri.

C'est que chacun en Lantéa aimait le Prince John. C'est un brave disaient les vieillards qui avaient connu la guerre, c'est un fin stratège rajoutaient les Ministres et c'est un beau garçon, précisaient les filles et leurs mères.

Et c'est pourquoi chacun souffrait avec la Reine de voir la langueur qui s'était emparée de l'âme du Prince, leur futur Roi.

* * *

John ignorait tout des tourments de sa mère (et de ses admirateurs), occupé qu'il était à percer le mystère de Peau-de-Wraith.

Les premiers jours, il était resté dans ses quartiers, allongé sur son lit à rejouer la scène de la « douche » dans sa tête. Il s'imaginait … dans le rôle du savon. Il déposait une mousse onctueuse sur la chair pâle et ruisselante, il --

Il avait vite du prendre lui-même, une bonne douche (glaciale la douche).

Pressé par sa mère, il était ensuite sorti faire une longue ballade.

- L'air frais te fera du bien mon fils, tu es si palot, lui avais dit la Reine avant de déposer un baiser tout maternel sur son front. Passe donc à la Ménagerie, on m'a dit qu'un nouvel oiseau y était arrivé ces jours ci.

Et franchement, quel genre de fils aurait été John s'il avait désobéi à sa mère ?

C'était donc avec un large sourire que John avait pris le chemin du petit bois menant à la Métairie.

* * *

John n'avait pas vu ce nouvel oiseau dont lui avait parlé sa mère ce jour là, ni le jour d'après, pas plus que les jours suivants. En fait, il n'avait même pas été jusqu'à la Métairie, s'arrêtant invariablement à la petite cabane dont l'actuel résidant occupait toutes ses pensées.

Il restait là, caché dans les buissons à observer Peau-de-Wraith.

* * *

Rodney chantonnait. C'était un air ancien, une chanson que sa mère et Jeannie aimaient toutes les deux. Il soupira. Jamais sa famille ne lui avait autant manqué. Tiens, même cet insupportable Radek lui manquait ! Mieux encore, ses pairs, ses soi-disant «collègues » (des scientifiques _ça_, peuh !) lui manquaient … ou plus exactement les joutes verbales dans lesquelles il démontrait, avec succès, qu'il avait raison et eux torts, lui manquaient. Il poussa un nouveau soupir en sortant la tourte aux légumes du four. Il posa le plat sur le rebord de sa fenêtre aux côtés des tartes et autres gâteaux qui se trouvaient là.

Rodney se frotta les mains. Il avait eu une idée de génie (mais qui en aurait douté !) en se lançant dans la confection de ces petits plats. Il avait en effet conclu un marché avec l'un des valets de la Métairie : deux fois par semaine, il confectionnait dix tartes ou tourtes, que le valet vendait sur le marché. Ils partageaient les gains (si on pouvait appeler un deal à 30 /70, un « partage »), ce qui permettait à Rodney de nettement améliorer son ordinaire.

Mais surtout, ça lui permettait de se rendre au Temple d'Atlantis.

Ce temple avait toute sa vie durant fasciné Rodney, sa mère leur avait raconté que leur arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père (dont Meredith portait présentement le nom) avait participé à sa construction. C'était le plus ancien des temples, et bien, Anciens justement.

Le temple pouvait être visité et Rodney s'y était déjà rendu plusieurs fois, mais l'entrée en était payante (ces Lantéens étaient de vrais filous … ou bien d'habiles commerçants, il était souvent difficile de faire la différence).

Les gages de Rodney couvraient juste ses besoins essentiels et c'était par hasard qu'il s'était découvert un don pour la cuisine (mais il était un génie après tout, et il n'était donc guère étonnant qu'il excelle aux fourneaux, comme il excellait partout ailleurs).

- Hey toi ! Lança une voix dehors. T'as fini ?

Rodney se glissa dans sa peau de wraith et sortit de la cabane. Quant on parle du loup, pensa t-il. Le valet avec qui il avait conclu son petit marché était là.

- Oui, j'ai fini, et elles sont encore toutes chaudes. Le panier … ? Dit Rodney en claquant autoritairement des doigts.

Le valet, qui se tenait à une distance respectable de Rodney, lui tendit, du bout des doigts, un large panier. Rodney y déposa les tourtes puis recouvrit le tout d'un torchon propre et rendit le panier au valet.

- Ouais, ça sent rudement bon, grogna le valet qui humait le délicieux fumet qui s'échappait du panier. Ah, ouais, j'allais oublier, voilà pour toi.

Et il laissa tomber par terre une dizaine de pièces avant de s'éloigner en riant.

* * *

John qui observait la scène de sa cachette se retint de sauter à la gorge de cet infâme valet ! Comment osait-il !!!! Jeter de l'argent ainsi comme si … comme si Peau-de-wraith n'était qu'un mendiant à qui l'on jette quelques aumônes.

_Gargblegarble_

Zut ! John porta la main à son estomac, espérant que Peau-de-wraith ne l'avait pas entendu. Il laissa passer quelques minutes puis écarta les feuilles du buisson dans lequel il était caché.

Personne … L'homme était rentré dans la cabane.

Diable, se dit John qui se rassit, dépité, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour manger un petit quelque chose, l'odeur de ces tourtes m'a mis en appétit.

Mais John ne mangea pas tout de suite car quelques instants après être rentré à l'intérieur de la cabane, le mystérieux Peau-de-wraith réapparut. John décida de le suivre.

* * *

Le geste du valet n'avait, contrairement au pauvre Prince de Lantéa, pas touché Rodney. Il savait qui il était : un homme brillant (sans doute le plus intelligent de ce royaume remplis d'abrutis patentés) et la peau répugnante dans laquelle il se glissait chaque jour ne changeait rien à cela. Si les personnes qui l'entouraient n'était pas capables de voir au-delà des apparences, alors elles ne valaient pas la peine que Rodney leur accorde son attention. Il avait mieux à faire, comme par exemple découvrir les secrets du temple d'Atlantis.

Jamais il n'aurait une autre opportunité ! Lorsqu'il reviendrait chez lui (car il espérait toujours rentrer), il lui serait impossible de revenir. Lantéa et son pays étaient ennemis depuis toujours, et même s'ils vivaient actuellement en paix, ses concitoyens n'étaient pas les bienvenus à Lantéa (ce qui rendait sa cachette d'autant plus efficace d'après Radek).

Parvenu à destination, Rodney paya le gardien du Temple et se faufila dans la salle qu'il était en train d'étudier.

* * *

Le Prince John entra en trombe dans le Temple.

- _Oooooh_, votre majesté que -- MAJESTE !

John avait attrapé le gardien par le col de son uniforme.

- Où est-il ?

- Qui … qui votre Majesté ? Bredouilla le gardien.

- PEAU DE WRAITH ! Hurla John.

Le malheureux gardien pointa dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Rodney. John le lâcha immédiatement. L'homme se gratta un moment la tête. Ainsi, les rumeurs étaient vraies, le Prince John avait perdu l'esprit. Pauvre Reine, pensa t-il, quelle tristesse de perdre ainsi le seul enfant qui lui restait.

* * *

John connaissait le temple comme sa poche. Il y avait souvent joué avec son frère étant enfant. En fait, c'était toujours lui qui, au grand dam de David, trouvait les meilleures cachettes.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus futé ni plus malin. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à son frère mais il avait un secret : des portes s'ouvraient devant lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Une fois, il s'était même, en entrant dans ce qui ressemblait à un placard, retrouvé dans une des salles du palais (dans la salle de bain commune des femmes de chambre en fait … l'affaire avait fait grand bruit).

Il n'avait donc eu aucun mal à trouver Peau-de-wraith.

L'homme était agenouillé près de l'une des stèles dédiées aux héros de Lantéa tombés lors de la guerre contre les armées du Roi Kolya. Juste au-dessus de la stèle se trouvait la statue d'un guerrier pointant une épée d'une main et levant le bras en signe de victoire de l'autre.

Peau-de-wraith ne semblait guère intéressé par la statue. John ne voyait pas clairement ce qu'il faisait. Brusquement, Peau-de-wraith se leva et quitta la salle en trombe.

Curieux, John approcha la stèle et s'agenouilla à l'endroit où s'était tenu son mystérieux inconnu. Derrière la stèle, une partie du mur avait été comme décollée. John pouvait voir d'étranges filaments lumineux encastrés dans le mur. Il écarta davantage le pan du mur lorsque des bruits de pas le firent sursauter. Il retira rapidement sa main mais dans sa hâte, perdit l'anneau qu'il portait à son doigt. Il se releva et retourna promptement dans sa cachette.

Peau-de-wraith – désormais muni d'un petit calepin et d'un crayon – reprit sa place devant le panneau. John se mordit la lèvre : évidemment, peau-de-wraith allait découvrir l'anneau. Quel idiot il était ! L'homme allait deviner qu'il était épié.

Peau-de-wraith, qui s'était mis à écrire fébrilement stoppa net en voyant l'anneau. Il le prit dans sa main et là, une chose incroyable se produisit.

* * *

Rodney était furieux. Cette interdiction de pénétrer dans le temps avec un sac était vraiment stupide ! Il lui avait fallu retourner à l'entrée pour récupérer de quoi prendre des notes. Au moins, il pouvait cacher son petit tournevis dans la peau de wraith.

Bien maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à --

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Là, coincé entre deux fibres optiques et un cristal, se trouvait un anneau. Il prit le bijou dans les mains …

… et le lâcha aussitôt lorsqu'il se mit à briller.

L'anneau roula sous la statue du guerrier Lantéen.

Rodney essaya de le récupérer mais un groupe de visiteurs entra dans la pièce. Rodney savait qu'il était pour lui temps de partir : sa présence mettait les visiteurs mal à l'aise et le gardien lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était que toléré à l'intérieur du temple (bien qu'il paye, comme les autres, le droit d'y entrer) et qu'au moindre problème, il n'hésiterait pas à lui en interdire « définitivement » l'accès.

La menace de ne plus pouvoir étudier le Temple était bien plus terrible pour Rodney que toute autre et il avait appris à profiter au maximum du temps dont il disposait. Il soupira, jetant un dernier regard à l'endroit où avait disparu l'anneau puis, serrant son calepin et son crayon, il ajusta la peau de wraith autour de lui et sortit, évitant de croiser le regard dégoûté des visiteurs.

**… seul l'amour peut guérir.**

John ne suivit pas Peau-de-wraith. Il sortit de sa cachette (élicitant un petit cri de la part des visiteurs qui le virent surgir du « mur » comme s'il l'avait juste traversé) et s'agenouilla devant la statue, là, il glissa le bras sous la stèle et récupéra son anneau.

Il joua avec un moment, regardant la pierre incrustée dans le métal briller un moment, puis redevenir opaque. Il resserra la paume autour du bijou puis sortit du Temple, l'âme plus tourmentée que jamais.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que John n'avait pas quitté ses quartiers. Il restait allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond, serrant l'anneau dans sa main.

Cet anneau lui avait été donné par son père, juste avant qu'il ne parte pour la guerre. John avait été âgé de cinq ans mais le souvenir était toujours clair dans son esprit. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et il se revoyait en compagnie de son père dans la grande salle du trône.

- Tiens John, lui avait dit le Roi. Prend ceci.

Et il avait déposé l'anneau au creux de la main de John. L'anneau s'était mis à briller comme si un vers luisant avait élu domicile en son sein ! John l'avait secoué de toutes ses forces pour en faire sortir le petit insecte mais rien n'y fit.

Son père avait éclaté de rire.

- Cet anneau sera notre secret à tous les deux mon fils. Mon père me l'a donné il y a bien longtemps, et il le tenait lui aussi de son père. Il ne brille pas pour tout le monde. Sais tu ce que représente cette lumière ?

John avait secoué la tête, incapable de quitter des yeux l'anneau qui se trouvait niché au creux de sa paume.

- L'amour mon fils, l'amour. C'est l'amour qui cimente une famille, un couple, des frères. L'amour dans toutes ses formes … mais pour faire briller l'anneau, il faut un amour hors du commun, un amour pur, un amour vrai. Comme celui que je te porte, à ta mère et à toi. Je t'aime mon fils.

Et il l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrant si fort que John avait cru étouffer. Lorsque son père l'avait relâché, John avait cru voir quelque chose briller dans ses yeux. Des larmes … Mais un papa ne pleure jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques jours plus tard, tout ce qui restait de son père reposait dans la paume de John. Et la petite lumière verte de l'anneau avait réchauffé son cœur toutes ses années, comme l'amour d'un père peut seul le faire.

L'amour …

Oui, c'était ça la solution, il fallait qu'il --

- Hey, Sheppard, fit une voix grave.

John soupira.

- Non, non et oui, annonça t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur le plafond.

John n'avait pas besoin de regarder Ronon pour savoir que son ami de toujours haussait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Il soupira, s'assit sur son lit et lui fit face.

- « Non », je n'ai pas faim, « non » je n'ai pas envie d'aller m'entraîner dans la salle de gym et « oui », je vais bien.

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Ronon.

- Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant, Sheppard ?

Ronon était le seul à appeler John par le nom de famille de son père. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Parfois, il avait presque l'impression que son père n'avait pas existé, son nom n'étant jamais prononcé dans le palais.

John soupira et se rallongea sur le lit.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda abruptement Ronon.

John ricana.

C'était la seule question à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre.

- Mon fils, je -- Oh, Ronon est déjà venu te chercher pour dîner à ce que je vois.

Ronon mit un pied à terre et laissa passer sa souveraine. La Reine Elisabeth entra dans la chambre et se dirigea droit vers le lit de John. Elle se pencha sur son fils et posa sa main sur son front.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, dit-elle soulagée.

John prit la main de sa mère et la serra dans la sienne.

- Mais si ma mère je brûle !

Puis il se laissa retomber dramatiquement (comme Rodney, John n'était pas contre la manifestation de quelques clichés princiers) sur le lit.

- Je brûle et rien ne peut éteindre cette fièvre, rien …

La Reine avait pâli à l'annonce que venait de lui faire son fils.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse guérie la maladie dont tu souffres !

John tourna la tête vers sa mère. Les yeux verts d'Elisabeth de Weir étaient emplis de larmes refusant de couler librement. Une Reine se devait d'être forte, même dans l'adversité, se rappelait John.

- Quelque chose … oui, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider, murmura t-il en jouant avec son anneau.

- _QUOI_ mon fils, quoi, parles, dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir.

- Un gâteau.

La Reine fronça les sourcils.

- Un gâteau ? Mais que ne le disais tu plus tôt ! Ronon, commandez à notre pâtissier de préparer son plus --

- Non ma mère ! Ce gâteau doit avoir été préparé par … par Peau-de-wraith, lâcha t-il dans un soupir.

* * *

La Reine s'enquit de cette « peau-de-wraith ». Il lui fut répondu que la créature était la plus sale qui fut et que c'est pour sûr, une maladie bien plus grave qui frapperait le Prince s'il mangeait ne serait-ce qu'une seule part d'un gâteau fait par d'aussi horribles mains !

- Moi, je les trouve bons ces gâteaux, répliqua juste Ronon.

La Reine se tourna vers celui qui avait été, depuis son enfance, le confident de son fils.

- Ronon, tu connais donc cette … personne ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Ronon haussa les épaules.

- Non, juste ses gâteaux, un valet les vend sur le marché.

- Oh Ronon ! Vite, va quérir ce valet qu'il fasse préparer sur le champ un gâteau.

Ronon salua la Reine.

- Nul n'est besoin d'un stupide valet, je vais m'occuper moi-même de cette tâche ma Reine.

* * *

Rodney était en train de finaliser son analyse concernant les cristaux qui se trouvaient dans les murs du Temple d'Atlantis, lorsque des coups violents furent frappés à sa porte. Il eut juste le temps de se glisser sous la peau de wraith lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en claquant.

Un homme entra.

Rodney leva la tête, puis il la leva encore et encore et encore … _OhParLesAncêtres_ ! C'était un véritable béhémoth !

- Que …. Que voulez vous ? Finit par demander Rodney (qui pour une fois regrettait de ne pas être le digne fils de son père ; le Roi Kolya aurait certainement fait de la chair à pâtée de ce géant).

L'homme fit quelque chose de terrifiant : il sourit (découvrant une rangée de petites canines blanches et, Rodney pensa, bien acérées). Rodney était pétrifié par la peur. Le regard de l'homme fit le tour de la petite pièce qui était devenue la maison de Rodney puis, avisant une chaise, s'en saisit et s'installa dessus, observant silencieusement son hôte (si on pouvait dire ça, vu que Rodney n'avait pas franchement « invité » ce type à entrer chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?).

- Un gâteau, finit par annoncer l'homme d'une voix grave, quasi caverneuse. Ou plutôt deux gâteaux (Ronon – car vous avez deviné chers lecteurs qu'il s'agissait de lui – avait une petite faim, courir dans la forêt depuis le Palais l'avait mis en appétit).

- Un … un gâteau, répéta Rodney comme si c'était la plus étrange des choses qu'on lui ait jamais demandée.

L'homme secoua la tête faisant danser la multitude de tresses qu'il portait sur la tête.

- Vous débarquez chez moi en pleine nuit et fracassez ma porte d'entrée pour … un gâteau ?

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part du géant.

- NON MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT CINGLE ! Hurla Rodney que la peur rendait un chouïa hystérique.

- Non, répondit juste l'homme, j'ai faim et le Prince aussi.

- Le … le prince ? Mais quel Prince ? Balbutia Rodney.

- Le Prince de Lantéa.

- Oh, répondit juste Rodney.

Un silence s'installa. Bien évidemment, Rodney fut celui qui le rompit le premier.

- Et ce … Prince, veut que je lui fasse un gâteau.

- Deux gâteaux, corrigea Ronon.

- _Ooooooo-kay_, pas de problème répondit Rodney, mais d'abord, vous sortez de chez moi, allez dehors, presto. Je suis un artiste et les artistes ne composent pas sous le regard de parfaits étrangers !

Et avec ça, il prit son balai et en frappa le géant jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la cabane.

* * *

Vous souhaiteriez savoir, chers lecteurs, ce qui se passa alors dans la cabane ? Et bien, Rodney sortit sa baguette magique de sous sa peau de wraith et fit apparaître son coffre. Il se débarbouilla et mit ses plus beaux atours (tant qu'à cuisiner pour un Prince, autant le faire avec de la classe) et prépara farine, œufs et lait, puis il choisit les plus beaux fruits qu'il avait cueillis ce matin là, et prépara deux tartes. Lorsqu'elles furent enfin prêtes, il remit sa peau de wraith puis sortit de sa cabane.

Le géant dormait, ronflant si fort que les arbres tremblaient autour de lui.

Rodney donna un grand coup de pied dans la chaise sur laquelle était assis son visiteur nocturne qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui présenta les tartes, enveloppées dans un linge qu'il avait noué pour en faire un sac.

- Voilà pour votre Prince affamé, et maintenant, ouste, du balai !

Et il utilisa en effet son balai pour chasser l'opportun.

* * *

- Voilà, dit tout simplement Ronon en présentant la tarte à John.

John prit le sac, dénoua le linge et huma avec délectation la délicieuse odeur que répandait la tarte.

- Hum, il manque une part, fit-il remarquer à Ronon, un sourcil relevé en signe de réprobation.

Ronon haussa juste les épaules.

- J'ai goûté, au cas où.

- Au cas où quoi ? L'interrogea John.

- Poison ? Hasarda Ronon.

John secoua la tête. La réputation de goinfre de Ronon n'était plus à faire.

John mangea la tarte, savourant chaque morceau, chaque miette, imaginant les mains qui avait pétri la pâte nécessaire à leur réalisation, il les voyait, blanches et trapues, des mains d'hommes, malaxer œufs, farine et lait, travailler la pâte, tripoter les --

John se leva d'un bond et sortit en trombe de la chambre.

- Hey, y'a un problème ? Lui cria Ronon.

- J'ai juste besoin d'une douche froide, lui répondit John en disparaissant dans son cabinet de toilettes.

Ronon haussa les épaules, récupéra la tarte et engloutit ce qui en restait.

* * *

L'idée de la tarte avait été une grave, très grave erreur. John se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant !

Maintenant, il ne parvenait plus à calmer son imagination (et elle était très, très fertile) et tout le monde s'inquiétait du nombre inhabituel de douches qu'il prenait par jour.

Et bien entendu, sa mère avait tout compris, du moins, elle avait en partie compris la nature du problème. Elle était venue un soir s'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu es amoureux mon fils, c'est bien normal ! Et c'est là, une excellente nouvelle, j'ai demandé à ce que Monsieur Woolsey, notre Maître de Cérémonies, nous organise un petit bal, quelque chose de convivial, pas plus de 300 invités. Tu pourras nous y présenter celle qui a ravi ton cœur. Nous pourrons ensuite publier les bans. Le général Caldwell pense que le moment est parfait pour une telle annonce, puisque bien entendu, qui que soit cette jeune fille, je ne doute pas de ses nobles origines. Lantéa ne peut que sortir plus forte d'une belle alliance.

- Vous êtes dans la merde, lui avait simplement dit Ronon, lorsqu'il avait appris les projets de la Reine.

Ca, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Il était amoureux mais petit a) son aimé était un homme et non une femme, petit b) il s'agissait d'une personne d'extraction sociale, disons le clairement, inférieure et petit c) il n'était pas certain que l'homme en question soit tout à fait sain d'esprit (après tout, se promener déguiser en wraith n'était pas un signe de très bonne santé mentale, pas plus d'ailleurs que de passer le clair de son temps libre à farfouiller Dieu sait quoi dans les murs d'un vieux Temple).

Yep, Ronon avait raison, John était dans la merde.

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Il était dans la merde mais il était amoureux et ça, ça valait bien toutes les merdes du monde, non ?

**A suivre ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Suite et fin : encore merci de votre fidélité et de vos gentilles reviews. Si vous avez un autre petit challenge à me proposer n'hésitez pas, mon clavier est tout à vous !**

**Un bal …**

John décida de continuer à jouer les malades avec l'espoir fou que sa mère se découragerait et abandonnerait cette stupide idée de bal.

Las, il n'en fut rien. La Reine était, derrière la façade de souveraine responsable, une incurable fleur bleue. Elle ne cessait donc de parler de sa future bru, de ses futurs petits-enfants et Caldwell n'arrangeait pas les choses en parlant d'alliance profitable.

John n'eut donc plus le choix : il avoua la vérité à sa mère, enfin, une demi-vérité.

- Oui mère, vous avez deviné quelle était la cause de mon état, je me languis de trouver l'amour. Pour donner droit à votre demande, je me résous à participer au bal mais à une condition … je ne danserai qu'avec la personne qui fera briller cet anneau.

Elisabeth reconnut l'anneau de son défunt mari et sourit à son fils.

- Je sais le pouvoir de l'anneau d'Emeraude mon fils, et j'accède à ta demande. S'il le faut, nous ferons venir toutes les jeunes filles du royaume et des pays alentours.

Elle embrassa son fils et prit l'anneau.

- Garde ! Somma t-elle. Prenez ce bijou et déposez le sur un coussin, puis exposez le dans la salle du trône, sur une stèle. Oh, et faites venir Maître Woolsey, nous avons une annonce à faire.

* * *

Et il en fut fait selon les désirs de la Reine.

L'anneau d'Emeraude fut exposé à la vue de tous, nobles et paysans, dans la grande salle de réception du trône. Maître Woolsey fit, dans tous le pays, proclamer la tenue d'un grand bal.

La proclamation signalait que tous les habitant du Royaume étaient conviés, du plus prospère au plus miséreux, et que le bal s'ouvrirait sur une cérémonie unique, l'essayage d'un anneau. L'affaire était décrite en ces termes :

_Notre bon Prince, est en quête  
De la personne que l'anneau d'Emeraude, sans nul égard au sang,  
Doit placer auprès de lui, au plus haut rang,  
Que chacun donc s'apprête  
À venir lui présenter son doigt,  
De manière à faire ainsi valoir son droit._

(Il faut savoir que Maître Woolsey avait l'âme d'un poète).

* * *

Indifférent à l'excitation qui régnait dans le royaume, Rodney continuait ses recherches dans le Temple d'Atlantis (ainsi que, pour la plus grande joie de Ronon, ses exploits culinaires).

De son côté, dès qu'il le pouvait, et dans le plus grand secrèt (couvert en cela par Ronon qu'il lui suffisait de convaincre avec une des fameuses tartes de Peau-de-Wraith), John quittait le palais et s'aventurait dans les bois, s'installant pour observer l'objet de son émoi amoureux.

Jusqu'au jour où …

- _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ ! Cria Rodney en découvrant l'homme qui somnolait dans les buissons.

L'inconnu ouvrit un œil ensommeillé, cligna des yeux sourit à Rodney, referma les yeux puis les rouvrit presque aussitôt.

- Oh non ! s'exclama t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Rodney et l'inconnu restèrent un long moment à s'observer en silence.

- Euh, bonjour, hasarda l'inconnu en faisant un geste de la main en signe de salut, un petit sourire gêné sur le visage.

Sorti de son état de choc, Rodney attrapa une épaisse branche et la brandit devant lui.

- Oula, fit l'inconnu. On se calme, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je … euh … je …

- Vous savez quoi ? Lui répondit Rodney. Moi non plus je ne vous veux aucun mal, alors pour qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se blesse, ou pire, voilà ce que je propose : vous récupérez le cerveau que vous avez manifestement laissé quelque part dans ce buisson et vous retournez là d'où vous venez.

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils, puis le sourire réapparut (Rodney, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, commençait à détester ce petit sourire).

- Hum, nope. J'ai … hum, une … une mission, oui, c'est ça, une mission, répondit l'inconnu, satisfait.

Rodney, les mains toujours fermement accrochées à sa branche, fronça les sourcils.

- Une mission, bah voyons ! Et cette mission inclut de dormir caché dans les buissons peut-être ?

L'inconnu se passa la main dans les cheveux et sourit (argh, pensa Rodney, qu'il arrête de sourire, le rustre, c'est … c'est … inconvenant !).

- En fait, non … je suis ici pour vos tartes.

- Mes tartes ?

- Oui, mon maître, le Prince m'envoie en chercher.

- Encore cette histoire de .Prince ! J'ignore à quelle petite bande vous appartenez vous et l'homme des cavernes mais franchement, la plaisanterie a assez duré, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Non, non, non, je vous assure, j'aime … je veux dire le Prince aime vos tartes, se défendit l'inconnu.

Rodney plissa les yeux et prit le temps d'examiner un peu plus l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Ses vêtements étaient de bonne coupe et le tissu d'excellente qualité. Ses mains étaient propres, si ce n'est un peu calleuses, mais certainement pas comme l'étaient celles d'un fermier. Ce qui retenait l'attention, c'était son visage : un ovale parfait, des yeux d'une couleur incroyable (verts ? Noisette ?) et un sourire à damner le diable lui-même. En un mot, l'homme était beau. Et musclé si Rodney devait en croire le peu de sa poitrine qu'il devinait derrière la chemise déboutonnée. Même ses oreilles pointues avaient un certain charme. Ses cheveux seuls laissaient Rodney perplexes : comment pouvaient-il défier ainsi les règles de la gravité ? Pour un scientifique comme lui, c'était une énigme qui méritait d'être élucidée. Et pour cela, il faudrait qu'il y touche. Rien ne valait l'expérimentation _in vivo_, et -- _ParLesAncêtres_ ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, cet homme pour ce qu'il en savait voulait peut-être lui trancher la gorge et lui pensait à … à lui tripoter les cheveux !

- Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda l'inconnu, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Non, non, ça va … une tarte, c'est tout ce que vous voulez ? Répondit Rodney, tremblant (mais que lui arrivait-il ?).

- Je vous paierai, précisa l'homme en sortant d'une petite bourse plusieurs pièces d'or qu'il tendit à Rodney.

- Oh, euh, oui, merci, balbutia Rodney qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsque les longs doigts de l'homme touchèrent les siens (il était reconnaissant à la Peau-de-Wraith qui le cachait à la vue de l'inconnu).

- Bien, alors, à demain ?

- Oui, c'est ça, à demain.

Et l'homme tint parole, il vint tous les jours achetant à Rodney tartes et gâteaux, et le payant à chaque fois royalement.

Il s'appelait John et, contre toute attente, possédait un cerveau (même si ce dernier ne pouvait en rien être comparé à celui de Rodney bien entendu) et ils discutaient, de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Rodney en venait à attendre fébrilement sa visite.

- Vous … reviendrez vous me voir demain ? Finit par demander Rodney, un soir avant que John ne le quitte (les bras chargés de gâteaux de toute sorte).

John lui sourit.

- Oui, nous nous verrons demain soir, je vous en fait la promesse, lui avait répondu John.

Jamais avant John, Rodney n'avait pris la mesure de sa solitude et jamais avant le soir où il manqua à sa promesse, il ne s'était senti aussi terriblement trahi.

* * *

Pour quelle raison le Prince a-t-il manqué à sa parole ? Vous vous en doutez certainement chers lecteur : ce soir était le soir du Bal tant attendu.

Jamais le palais n'avait résonné d'autant d'allégresse, ni accueilli une foule aussi diverse : noblesse et bourgeoisie, mais aussi petites gens, tout le royaume était rassemblé là, attendant la fameuse cérémonie de l'anneau (et pour certain, essentiellement le repas qui avait été promis pour après la cérémonie).

Le Prince, plus royal que jamais se tenait debout, sur le trône, près de sa mère. La Reine Elisabeth fit un signe de la tête au Maître de cérémonies Woolsey et ce dernier apporta l'anneau.

L'essai commença … vinrent d'abord les Princesses, les marquises et les duchesses, puis les comtesses et les baronnes, suivies des autres nobles jeunes filles de Lantéa. Toutes présentèrent tour à tour leur main, sans succès. Vint ensuite la petite bourgeoisie puis les grisettes, les servantes, les cuisinières et tout le menu fretin.

Mais l'anneau restait de marbre.

- Bien, dit le Prince, puisque j'ai fait une promesse : toute personne a droit à un essai … Ronon ?

Ronon, tout sourire, puisqu'il était dans la confidence, s'avança.

L'anneau ne réagit pas davantage.

- Allons, dit le Prince, à qui le tour !

Un jeune comte, enhardi, s'avança. Il fut suivi de bien d'autres jeunes gens, du petit commerçant, au banquier, en passant par le valet de ferme.

Et bientôt, chacun crut que c'était la fin car il ne restait en effet que Peau-de-Wraith dans sa cabane.

Comment pourrait-on croire, se murmurait-il dans l'assemblée, qu'à régner le ciel le destine ?

- Et pourquoi non ? Gronda le Prince. Qu'on le fasse venir !

- Pas de problème, répondit Ronon qui détala ,son sourire toujours fermement plaqué sur le visage.

Et l'attente ne fut pas longue, chacun entendit l'arrivée de Peau-de-Wraith.

- NON MAIS ESPECE DE … DE PRIMATE HIRSUTE ! LAISSEZ MOI DESCENDRE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ !

… **et un mariage.**

John sourit en entendant la « douce » voix de Rodney.

Rodney. C'était le nom de Peau-de-Wraith. L'homme derrière la peau se cachait toujours et si John avait eu la révélation de son nom, il lui restait encore tout à découvrir. Il n'avait pu que voler ici et là, quelques images : une paire d'yeux bleus brillant d'intelligence, un petit sourire légèrement tordu. Les quelques conversations qu'il avait eues avec Rodney l'avaient ravi, non seulement l'homme était intelligent mais en plus son esprit libre ne s'embarrassait d'aucune fioriture. Sa franchise, parfois un peu brusque mais toujours très juste, était plus que rafraîchissante pour quelqu'un qui, comme John, vivait dans le monde faux et plaqué du « politiquement correct ».

Mais John n'avait pas réussi à lui dire la vérité, à lui avouer qui il était.

Et maintenant, c'était la minute de vérité : Rodney allait-il le haïr pour lui avoir menti ? John ne savait pas s'il pourrait survivre à une telle épreuve.

- LACHEZ MOI ESPECE DE BUTOR ! Criait Rodney que Ronon escortait dans la salle du trône (si l'on pouvait appeler être escorté le fait d'être transporté sur l'épaule de quelqu'un comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre).

Ronon accéda à sa demande et le déposa (sans grand ménagement) devant le trône. Rodney darda un regard noir en direction de Ronon (ah ! Il pourrait toujours attendre pour avoir une de ces tartes !).

- Ahem, fit une voix au-dessus de Rodney.

Il tourna la tête et … ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes.

- Jo--John ?

- Bonsoir Rodney. Vous voyez je tiens ma promesse.

- Votre promesse ?

- Oui, je vous avais promis que nous nous verrions ce soir, non ? Donnez moi votre main.

Rodney qui était toujours sous le choc de se trouver en face de John, se laissa faire …

… et ne se réveilla complètement de ce qui ressemblait à un rêve, que lorsqu'une clameur enthousiaste s'éleva de la foule.

John lui souriait. Il lui prit doucement la main et la souleva jusqu'à ce que Rodney puisse voir ce qui s'y trouvait : au creux de sa paume brillait l'anneau d'Emeraude qu'il avait fait tomber dans le temple d'Atlantis.

* * *

Vous souhaitez connaître la suite de cette histoire ?

Le Prince présenta Rodney à sa mère et la Reine, si heureuse de voir son fils enfin guéri, accueillit celui qui fut Peau-de-Wraith comme elle l'aurait fait n'importe quelle bru.

Un grand mariage fut organisé et tous les monarques alentour furent conviés.

Et se fut Rodney qui à l'annonce du grand évènement tomba dans un état de langueur incompréhensible.

* * *

Rodney était assis sur le lit dans les quartiers que la Reine lui avait attribué, il examinait ses mains. L'anneau d'Emeraude que John lui avait passé au doigt y brillait, lui rappelant constamment sa trahison, à tous le moins, son mensonge.

Il était un imposteur.

Ok, techniquement, John avait été le premier à jouer à ce petit jeu mais il avait fini par lui dire la vérité n'est-ce pas ?

Rodney soupira.

Il savait que le Roi de Genii avait été invité.

Son père serait bientôt là et ce serait la fin de tout !

* * *

C'était la veille du mariage et John ne savait plus quoi faire. Rodney était devenu distant et mélancolique. Il ne parlait que par monosyllabe, évitant John et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il levait sur lui des yeux si pleins de désespoir que John en était malade.

- Bonsoir John fit une voix féminine, interrompant les sombres pensées du Prince.

John fit volte face, ses années de soldat le fit réagir par instinct et il avait son couteau sous la gorge de la personne qui s'était introduit dans ses quartiers sans y avoir été préalablement invitée.

- Voyons John, fit la voix, ferme et autoritaire, avec un soupçon d'amusement mais pas la moindre trace de peur. Est-ce ainsi que l'on accueille sa marraine ?

John fronça les sourcils et cette minute d'inattention lui fut … fatale.

Un coup l'atteignit au plexus et il se retrouva par terre à se tenir les côtes et un bâton de combat sous le cou, son couteau gisant à terre.

- Oh, hey, bonjour Teyla, parvint t-il à dire dans un souffle.

Au dessus de lui, brillaient les yeux de Teyla d'Athos, la fée la plus puissante de Lantéa et marraine des enfants royaux depuis des générations.

- Est-ce ainsi que l'on accueille une femme, Prince ? Gronda Teyla.

John (qui était toujours à terre) leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si Teyla était une pauvre femme sans défense !

Le bâton quitta son cou. Teyla offrit sa main au Prince qui la prit et se releva.

- On m'a appris que vous comptiez vous marier, Prince ? Demanda juste Teyla une fois que John se fut rassis sur son lit massant ses pauvres côtes endolories (John et Ronon avaient passé leurs années d'adolescence à s'entraîner avec Teyla et jamais il n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre parvenu à la battre, c'était un chouïa humiliant).

John soupira et s'allongea sur le lit. Il était impossible de cacher quoique ce soit à une fée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, sauf que l'épouse est, comme vous le savez très bien un homme et que présentement, il refuse de se trouver dans la même pièce que moi, soupira t-il.

- Hum, je vois, dit Teyla qui s'assis sur le lit près de son filleul. On m'a en effet prévenu. Il est un peu … obstiné.

John fronça les sourcils et regarda sa marraine, curieux.

- Quelqu'un vous a parlé de Rodney ? Quelqu'un qui le connaît ? Qui ?

Teyla sourit. Elle savait les tourments des cœurs qui s'aiment mais qui se retiennent de tout se dire par peur de se perdre.

- Un de ses amis, plusieurs en fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas John, tout va très bien se passer. Il vous aime et vous l'aimez, que demander de plus ?

* * *

La salle du trône était bondée. De partout était venus Rois et Reines et l'éclat des parures des invités était si brillant qu'il n'était nul besoin d'allumer des torches : on aurait dit que le soleil lui-même s'était invité dans le palais. Mais plus que les perles et les diamants, ce qui éclairait le palais, c'était les sourires accrochés sur chaque visage.

Mais comme souvent dans un ciel bleu, il peut y avoir un nuage. Et le nuage c'était présentement le visage maussade de la ma-- excusez moi chers lecteurs, du marié.

Rodney ne parvenait pas à sourire. Un rictus pouvait éventuellement lui échapper (forcé par un petit coup de coude de John) mais le cœur n'y était manifestement pas.

Tout occupé qu'ils étaient à être heureux, personne ne remarqua la détresse de Rodney. Personne sauf John bien entendu (mais il faisait confiance à Teyla : si elle avait dit que tout allait bien se passer et que Rodney l'aimait, il la croyait).

Et c'est à ce moment que Woolsey annonça l'arrivée du dernier invité et non des moindres : le Roi de Génii, Ascatus Kolya.

Rodney ferma les yeux. Peut-être que son père ne le reconnaîtrait pas ? Après tout, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre et il portait un costume en brocard brodé au lieu de l'habituelle tunique brune qu'il portait à Génii et ses cheveux étaient plus longs et …

- Meredith ?! _Mon fils_ !

… et Rodney se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas dans une autre vie offensé tous les dieux de la création pour avoir une si mauvaise étoile. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux.

- Pè--père, balbutia Rodney.

- Oh mon enfant, je vous ai cru perdu, nous vous avons cru perdu !

Et le Roi le prit dans ses bras. Rodney se raidit immédiatement, priant les dieux qui visiblement le haïssait pour que son père ne réitère pas le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés plusieurs mois auparavant lorsque quelque chose fit tilt dans son cerveau : nous, son père avait dit _nous_ ?

- Mais laisse le donc respirer le pauvrichounet !

Rodney fut relâché par son père pour être presque aussitôt à nouveau écrasé contre une autre poitrine.

Une poitrine qui pour une fois n'était pas dénudée.

- Mara ?

- Huhu mon lapin. Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons appris la bonne nouvelle, annonça Mara avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

- Mon fils, dit le Roi Kolya en s'agenouillant devant Rodney. Je te demande pardon. Devant cette assemblée, j'exprime pour ce que je t'ai fait, mes plus vifs regrets.

Le Roi secoua la tête. Des larmes de repentir brillaient dans ses yeux.

- Les feux amoureux qui ont un moment embrasé mon âme, reprit-il, se sont éteints, j'ai compris que ce désir que j'avais pour toi était criminel. De cette odieuse flamme, reste assuré qu'il ne reste plus que le plus vif des amours paternels.

Il serra à nouveau Rodney dans ses bras et la foule qui avait en voyant ce terrible Roi entrer dans le palais, retenu son souffle acclama et le père, digne dans son repentir, et le fils, dont l'admirable courage devant une telle destinée faisait l'admiration de tous.

Rodney se trouva pour la seconde fois de sa vie dans une situation où il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire.

- Hey, Rodney, ça va ? Demanda une voix juste derrière lui.

Il se tourna et fit face à John. John qui devait le détester maintenant. Il ne servait plus à rien de mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Meredith, mon nom est Meredith, Prince héritier du trône de Genii, débita t-il d'une traite, certain qu'il scellait là la fin de leur amour.

Mais John fit quelque chose d'incroyable.

Il lui sourit.

- Gros béta, murmura John en attirant Rodney à lui. Peu importe ton nom, tu es juste l'homme que j'aime.

Et il l'embrassa.

C'était comme si ce baiser effaçait celui que son père lui avait donné, comme s'il effaçait les derniers mois, comme s'il lui redonnait la vie.

Et Meredith su ce qu'il devait faire.

Il sourit à John et se tourna vers son père.

- Je vous pardonne mon père et vous êtes le bienvenu --les bienvenus Mara et toi à mon mariage.

* * *

Derrière le trône, un peu en retrait, deux personnes se tenaient dans l'ombre.

- Alors mon ami, demanda Teyla à son voisin, que pensez vous de ce mariage ?

Radek soupira.

- Je pense très chère, que j'y ai perdu la meilleure des … hum, disons, assistante.

Teyla gloussa.

- En effet Radek, en effet mais vous y avez gagné plus, tellement plus.

Radek haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Humpf, ah oui, et quoi ?

- La gratitude éternelle du Conseil des Fées.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil, cette fois marquant une totale incrédulité, de la part de Radek.

- Oui Radek, vous nous avez ouvert les yeux, précisa Teyla. L'amour est partout et sous toutes ses formes. La plus grande des puretés se cache parfois derrière le masque le plus laid tout comme la plus grande ignominie peut se cacher derrière des traits royaux. Vous avez sauvé Meredith d'un destin funeste mais vous nous avez aussi sauvés de nous-mêmes et de notre, disons, conception un peu étroite de l'amour.

Teyla se pencha vers Radek et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Hum, dites moi ma chère demanda Radek en réajustant ses lunettes, cela ne vous dirait rien un poste d'assistante ?

Le rire de Teyla fut noyé par les explosions de joie de la foule : le Prince John venait de passer l'anneau nuptial au doigt du Prince Meredith scellant ainsi des années de guerre avec le peuple Génii et la fin d'une histoire digne … d'un conte de fées.

_**Fin (un peu guimauve je l'avoue).**_


End file.
